How to Kill a Psychic in Three Easy Steps
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: As Yin rises once again, this time the challenger will be the entire station. As they try to find him not only will they face the inevitable escape of Mr. Yang but will have to watch as the only person to beat them get tortured right before their eyes.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_**Me: Well, here we are! The fist chapter of many (I hope 8D) *SCREEEEEEEECH***_

_**Me: Argh! What the HECK was THAT! *turns to Shawn***_

_**Shawn&Gus: *sitting on metal recliners surrounded by junk food* Shawn: What? *Me: starring at them* Too much?**_

_**Me: You're eating pop corn…**_

_**Shawn: No. We're also eating red vines and a whole load of stuff.**_

_**Me: … But… I'm about to start the story… Usually you're cowering behind a desk.**_

_**Shawn: Oh THAT! *eating pop corn* Yeah, we decided to just go with the flow. Might as well see what all the fuzz is about you Psych-O's see in my whump…**_

_**Gus: Beside, we got tired of running. **_

_**Shawn: And beside, besides… We DO get free pineapples!**_

_**Me: … O-kkkk….. *to the mob* No you all be patient with this ok? For this to be good I'll need some time to work on it ok?**_

_**maniacgirl007**__**: *still attached to Shawn* Shawnee could you pass the soda?**_

_**Shawn: Sure thing my Hawaiian goddess! Gus!**_

_**Me: *slowly walking out* This is just too creepy… Enjoy! **_

* * *

_The sun was high up in the clear skies of Santa Barbara __as the people below continue working happily as the day went by. On a warehouse, not far from the police station, was a woman with a green smock resting her head on her hands as she leaned on the counter. Her burgundy curls covered most of her face and as such, the man next to her tried to pull away some of her stray hair. The man was of regular built and bore the same color hair as his sister right beside him. The two of them were waiting impatiently for their newest charge since their day had, as always, been unsurprisingly boring. _

_Suddenly they heard the unmistakable stomping of feet quickly approaching their station, which could only mean the arrival of their friend. They both saw a younger version of Shawn walking towards them but they were concern seeing the cheerful boy so glum. Wanting to cheer the younger man, the woman shot from her seat and approached him cheerfully._

_"Shawn, you're here! I knew you'd come!" She said, happy to see the child she held so dear to her heart another day. Shawn just continued walking toward the chair and promptly slammed his head beside the chess board that was carefully arranged as they left it the last time he came._

"_Yeah…" He mumbled, making the two adults worry increase. The woman approached him and placed a warm hand on his shoulders._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" She said as she took the backpack of his shoulders. Shawn raised his head to look at the two grownups he was trilled to have met._

"_My dad told me I couldn't play with you until I finished with my math homework today…" He announced, sadden that he wasn't going to continue their chess match with the only person who seemed to have an actual chance of beating him. The woman simply smiled and began unpacking the heavy math book. _

"_Well, we can play after you finish. No problem." At this, Shawn made a face and shook his head. _

_"I'm not going to do my math homework." He stated strongly and the two siblings just stared before the man began speaking._

"_Why not? You could finish it faster if you start now." He asked hopping to see the two of them finish their game. Shawn just opened to the page the teacher had assigned and began gesturing dramatically._

"_Well, look at these unsolved problems. Here's a number in mortal combat with another. One of them is going to get subtracted. But why? What will be left of him? If I answered these, it would kill the suspense. It would resolve the conflict and turn intriguing possibilities into boring old facts."__ Shawn said stubbornly as he saw the two of them blink as they went over what he just said._

_"I never really thought about the literary possibilities of math." The man mumbled as he saw the kid smirk. _

_"I prefer to savor the mystery." Shawn stated. At this, both siblings unspoken decided, _

"_Well, we better let you continue to decipher the outcome of your mathematical dilemma." The woman said with sadness in her chocolate eyes._

"_What if you just do it for me?" Shawn asked somewhat desperately. _

"_You'd get a good grade without doing any work." The man simply stated._

_"So?"__ Shawn asked innocently._

_"It's wrong to get rewards you haven't earned."__ The man pushed as he saw Shawn shrugged._

_"I've never heard of anyone who couldn't live with that." Shawn said. After a few seconds, the woman giggled as she saw the point in the argument._

"_Heh, I suppose you're right." She said and was happy to see Shawn's eyes brighten by the statement._

"_So you'll do it for me?" Shawn asked hopefully. The two siblings looked at each other and a familiar look passed between them. The woman turned towards the boy and mockingly acted as if she was thinking it over._

"_I'll do it if you can solve a riddle." She asked as Shawn noticed the same odd look flashing on her eyes. He decided to ignore the weird vibe and smile, thinking that when he solves the riddle and he shows his homework to his teacher, his dad will surely freak._

"_Ok shoot!" Shawn said excitedly. At this, the woman smiled even more and began reciting the ancient words._

"_I am darkness and despair. My eyes full of hate and anger. They call me the demon but that's not my name. I am no hero or villain, I am both. I have woken from my slumber and I will spread fear. That is my purpose. I am known by many names. I am the darkness and light. Fear and hope." As she said this, a maniacal look appeared on her face but went unnoticed as Shawn was busy concentrating on the riddle. The man stepped forward and continued on._

"_I am a savior and a killer. Fear but at the same time hope. When I do good I'm really doing evil and when I do evil I'm really doing good. I am an angel but at the same time a demon. I'm like two sides of a coin, different but yet the same. I am Ice and I am fire. I am death but also life…__" As he said this, he began embracing his sister to try and stop himself from laughing. He couldn't believe that they had just given this brilliant boy the most important clue that the police will need in the near future…_

"_What are we?" They said in unison as they extended their arms wide and far. They thought they were going to wait a long time but once again, the boy managed to surprise them._

"_Oh that's easy! You're Yin and Yang!" Shawn announced smugly at the two, knowing he got the answer right._

_The siblings both knew that most people in the department only glanced at this young boy as a future legacy of a great police officer but when said police officer was assigned evidence duty, the two siblings were elated to find said father bringing his son with him. They saw the boy for what he really was. An outcast from the rest. He held a mind so different than the rest that he found himself forming all sorts of chaos and mayhem to act as normal as he could. Yet he was the only one who was capable of maintaining a game of strategy with a mind such as them. And, as they got to know him more, they discovered the training his father was putting him through which went so far as to show him some of the crime scene picture. He was chaos and order. Light and dark. Just like them…_

_The woman knelt to his eye level and held his shoulders in reverence. He was so much like them…_

"_Shawn…You're just amazing… My most admirable foe…" She stated awed at their discovery. Shawn just kept smiling before they all heard somebody shout._

"_Shaaawn?" At this Shawn lowered his head and began to gather his books. Looks like his father finished early. He turned to see both adults with sad faces._

"_I'm guessing you have to go?" The woman asked sadly. Shawn felt bad for leaving them but gave them a sheepish smile in return._

"_Yeeeah. But thanks for the offer anyway." He stated as he gathered his backpack. Suddenly the woman ran to her desk and took out a camera._

"_Not a problem. Hey, would you mind if we take a picture?" She asked hopeful. She wanted to have a keepsake from this memorable day. Shawn just smiled kindly and nodded in response._

"_Sure! Why not? You __**were**__ about to do my homework!" He stated as he position himself beside the woman. She promptly took the opportunity and smiled excitedly._

"_Here! Take our picture!" She said to her brother as she gave him the camera. He positioned himself at the right distance and smiled at the scene._

"_Smile!" As he said this, they both smile as wide as they could. Suddenly they heard Henry's voice more insistent._

"_Shaaaawn! Where are you?" At this, Shawn sighed and turn towards the two._

"_Well, I better go." He stated sadly as he was hugged by the woman. _

"_It was nice seeing you again Shawn. We're going to be working together again." She said, knowing that to be the truth. Shawn smiled at her as the man patted his head playfully. _

"_Same here!" Shawn said cheerfully as he started running towards his dad, leaving the two siblings alone in the counter._

_

* * *

_

"_What a remarkable boy…" Yang whispered acknowledging her brother nod in affirmation. Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder and she looked at his eager eyes._

"_We should continue with our plans." Yin said as he eyed the desk containing an infinite amount of letter cutouts and freshly made letters to the police station. Along side was the Santa Barbara police department blueprint as well as a detailed map of the entire city. _

"_Of course…" She said eager as much as her brother. But as they sat down, she turned towards the chair Shawn sat on as her mind put together a plan._

"_Although, I think I have a brand new twist for them!" She announced cheerfully at her brother as he looked were she was looking. He met her crazed look with evenly crazed ones as he smiled at her next words._

"_Are you up for a little competition in about 20 years?"_

_

* * *

_

**_Meanwhile at the Spencer house…_**

"_Goose, what are you doing under there?" Madeline Spencer asked her son which was now hiding underneath her kitchen sink. _

"_Well, isn't it obvious? I'm admiring your beautiful cleaning work." Shawn answered innocently but he knew he couldn't fool his mom. Right on cue, she raised a skeptic eyebrow. _

"_Shawn, I haven't cleaned under here in three weeks." She asked, knowing that something was bothering her son._

"_I know. I think something in that moldy corner just winked at me." He stated trying to deflect the conversation as he slowly crawled out from under there. As they both sat on the floor side by side, she nudged his shoulders with hers._

"_Come on Goose, what's eating at you?" She asked, knowing that she couldn't make him say anything he didn't want to. She was relieved when she heard him sigh._

"_Its dad's lessons." He began explaining and immediately she place a comforting hand around his shoulders hugging him close. She knew about Henry's lessons and she had tried everything to make them stop but nothing she said could persuade Henry out of them. "I just don't see why he makes me do all of his special training! It was fun before but now they're more intense." Shawn continued talking as a sad frown graced his face._

"_He just wants you to be successful and happy." She stated weakly knowing that Shawn knew that Henry wanted mostly an heir to his legacy. Shawn turned towards her._

"_But mom that's the difference between me and the rest of the world! Happiness isn't good enough for me! I demand euphoria! All I want to do is read comic books and run around in my cape! I want to be able to fantasies about other jobs other than a police detective without being lecture!" He said and she was worried to hear the desperate tone in his voice. She hugged him tightly and felt him tense before relaxing to her. _

"_Oh Goose…" She whispered in his hair. A couple of minutes passed before she broke the embrace and faced him with a smile._

"_Let me give you a little secret." She stated and immediately saw Shawn's interest peek. He never really could resist a secret. _

"_I am amazed at what you can do. Your mind is so powerful for someone so young and yet you still hold so much imagination and happiness. Your memory and rationalization skills are going to become invaluable to you one day. I'm sure of it." She stated to his blushing face. She could never really understand the fact that her boy seeks out attention like a madman but shies away from someone's praise when they came out of the blue._

"_But, if you ever need to escape the real world and go somewhere far away just remember…" At this, she saw that she had his outmost attention and that in itself made it all the clear the need of him to escape._

"_Your greatest weapon is your mind. Just close your eyes and visualize yourself there. Remember the sounds. Remember how the wind felt on your skin as you ran. Remember the smells and how things tasted." She explained as she knew this to be true with her son. _

"_I know that you can create an illusion so powerful, that you could forget all your troubles and open your eyes as they shine brightly at the problems you were trying to face." She wanted him to always look at life and see the good in it. She wanted him to never give into sadness or pain or despair. She saw Shawn smile brightly at her lesson and knew immediately that he would always remember it._

"_Thanks mom. I feel better now." He said thankful for her advice as he hugged her once more. At this, the two of them began to stand up and smiled brightly to one another. But Shawn noted her mom's smile was a little mischievous and he mentally gulped._

"_Anytime Goose. Now, go get a bucket and a brush. You were right when you said I needed to clean under there." With a grunt of defiance he unwillingly began to gather the utensils. He sometimes had a really big mouth…_

_**TBC…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Me: And so it begins! I expect a lot of long and convoluted comments regarding your theories and thoughts of were I'm going with this!**_

_**Shawn: *holding Doritos* Want some?**_

_**Me: *stares and sighs* It's just not the same…**_


	2. Special Delivery

_Gus: *glares at Shawn* __**Shawn**__! How could you __**not**__ remember that?_

_Shawn: It's not my fault! I have a very complex mind! _

_Gus: It's that the same mind that spent almost two days and a half baking a pineapple upside-down cake on an easy-back oven?_

_Shawn: Now that came out delicious and you__** know it**__!_

_Me: Enough! *to the mob* You know what? Strangely, the chapters for this story come to me faster than the others… I wonder why…_

_Shawn: Maybe is the fact that I saw what you have planned for me?_

_Me: *grinning* Right! I knew that!_

_Shawn: You know they're going to kill you when they read what you're going to put me through right?_

_Me: Meh! It comes with the territory!_

_Shawn: …You're not going to let me of easy are you?_

_Me: *skipping happily away* You know me __**so**__ well! *waving to the mob* Enjoy!_

* * *

An afternoon breeze ran through the streets of Santa Barbara as a delivery truck parked in front of the police department. A man started to get off to prepare to unload the package as the cheerful laughter of children could be hear running by. Inside however, the station was buzzing with its regular energy as policemen and women walked through the halls. But some stopped sometimes for a few seconds to witness their energetic 'psychic' tapping his foot impatiently in front of their head detective and his partner. Suddenly, the psychic threw his arms into the air and gestured impatiently at the two.

"Come _**on**_! How long does it take for you to finish!" Shawn wined anxious to get away from the station and spend an entire afternoon with his girlfriend. Juliet and he had just gotten together a few months ago and he wanted to spend every single moment of his day with her, much to her enjoyment. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt his best friend shove him.

"Shawn, stop bothering them and let them work." Gus ordered, annoyed at his friends insistence. Juliet raised her head and looked towards Shawn yearning to finish with her paperwork to be with him. She shot him a sympathetic look and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry Shawn. We're almost done with all the paperwork." She promised him. At this, Shawn relaxed somewhat but still crossed his arms impatiently.

"I just don't want us to waste one second of your first weekend off cooked up in here!" He said grumpily as he once again thank whatever being made it possible for her to have vacation time. Suddenly, he saw the older detective approaching her desk, seaming to have finished with his paperwork.

"I still don't get how you sucked _**me **_into your pointless little adventure." Lassiter stated gruffly as he joined the group. Shawn just stared at him and grinned.

"Weekends don't count unless you spend them doing something completely pointless." Shawn stated as he placed his hands inside his pockets.

"And besides! This years Santa Barbara Fair & Expo has a panel on guns and ammo." Hearing this, Lassiter gave a reluctant shrug in agreement. He had to admit, he was actually looking forward to his 'mandatory' vacation. And he was surprised to find that he was happy to spend it joining Shawn's little expedition. Shawn's grin widen as he kept thinking of the rest of the activities.

"Not to mention a film festival, food tasting Aaand the biggest pineapple ever grown!" He said excitedly as he thought of the sight of his favorite fruit. The others smiled inwardly as they saw the look of pure glee in his eyes.

* * *

As the man rolled the heavy crate towards the station, an officer found it peculiar that a package this big would be delivering this to them. When he approached the man asking for whom the package was for, the man simply gave him the order papers. The officer was surprised to see the all familiar name of their psychic consultant on the form.

Seeing this, he ordered the man to open the package, a feeling of dread in his gut. The man came from his truck with a couple of tools to open it.

* * *

"There we go. That's the last of them." Juliet announced happily as she neatly place the last of her paperwork on a folder. Shawn started jumping in celebration and started cheering,

"YES! Now we can fin-" But his cheer was overpowered by a woman screaming from outside. The four of them soon ran towards the sound and shoved a couple of officers that were making a barrier. When they got through, the least they expected was to fin a woman's' corpse tied around a metal pole from her neck.

"Oh my god!" Juliet exclaimed in horror. As Shawn inspected the scene, he _saw_. The woman was of average size, with curly red hair and some freckles on her face. Her body was position Indian style and held an envelope on her hands. To his horror, he saw the Yin Yang symbol stamped on its front.

"No… Not again…" He whispered as fear and dread spread through his body. Hearing the fear in his voice, Lassiter followed his eyes and saw the same damming symbol. Cursing inwardly he turned around.

"McNab, get the Chief out here. Now!" He shouted, knowing that he would. As they got the scene cleared out of civilians and the body inside the station, the chief had called in Henry in and all of the officers gathered around the chief as she gave Shawn the envelope. He reluctantly took it and took a deep breath before opening it. As he began reading the message out loud, the dread he felt intensified ten fold.

"'_**It's time to play our final round and round and round we'll go. There can only be one Yin to her Yang and that will be me. People like us have a mind beyond the rest but my dear Yang seems to think that your mind is like mine as well. That's why she gave you the clue to find the girl next door. She didn't want you to break before our final test. I hope you've appreciated the time you've spend with your family, because now, they'll see the part of you that links us together, brother of mine. Now it's time to let them see your Yin.'**__" _He stopped for a second to collect his thoughts. The others saw him struggled and became worried for his well being. But they would rather die than leave their pseudo psychic at the mercy of this psycho. They saw Shawn as part of their own and they would protect the young man as such. Soon Shawn continued talking.

"'_**Tick tock goes the clock. Time is wasting. I'm waiting for you to seek me out in the greenest of greens. I even see the king of all kings ready to be judge in blue and gold. So hurry up and join the fun but make haste! The lines are getting longer by the minute and I'll only be here until the judging is aced…'**__" _When he finished the entire station was silenced as they waited for his response. Henry placed a concern hand on his shoulder to show his support. At this Shawn raised his head to see the entire station concerned about him. He did the gestured they were all familiar with as they waited for him to divine the clue.

Shawn rummaged through the letter and the clues he saw on the body to see if they could connect. The girl was wearing a green smock with a floral and sunny pattern. The same as the symbol of the festival….

He opened his eyes and looked at Juliet's with a sorrowful look and gave her a pained smile.

"Looks like we'll get to see that pineapple after all."

* * *

_Shawn: … You are __**evil!**_

_Me: *innocent look* What did __**I**__ do?_

_Shawn: *glares* You are going to send me to a place that holds the world's biggest pineapple and I'm not even going to enjoy basking in its delicious flavor!_

_Me: Yeeeah but you'll be to busy fighting off Yin to ev- *looks to the mob* Oups…._

_Shawn: You just __**had**__ to say it…_

_Me: … YOU HEARD NOTHING! _


	3. IOU

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: Hello again my fellow Psych-O's! I'm surprised I haven't heard from my regular readers but I still hope that those who have read this story are enjoying themselves. _

_Shawn: *off screen* Gus, pass the salt!_

_Me: *pouts* I miss you cowering in fright… Anyway, the best is coming *maniacal laughter* Enjoy!_

* * *

As the group arrived at the park along with a great amount of Santa Barbara's finest in regular clothes, they all gathered around the chief awaiting for her instructions.

"Alright people. Listen up!" She started speaking. "According to Mr. Spencer, he believes that Yin will be around the fair. Now, we have snipers covering all exits while our team searches in the crowd." As she said this, she couldn't stop worrying about the situation. Yin had once before beaten the trained snipers as well as avoided all her precautions and she couldn't help but worry about her psychic. This time Yin will be going after him and she couldn't help but feel like a mother trying to protect her young. She soon snapped out of her thoughts and continued talking. "Each will be assigned a team and they are to stay with them at all times. No one must get separated from their group for even one second." She said forcefully to the group.

"Yin has already been able of capturing one of our own." She said in a more gentle tone as she saw pain flashing through Juliet's eyes. "And I'll be damned if I let that happen again." She stated as she saw everyone nod immediately. Right then she knew she would have the rest of the station looking out for their psychic.

"Be careful everyone." She said to the group as they took this as a dismissal. As she saw the group leave, she eyed Shawn and saw his determination. She had only seen that look two other times and those were when they were dealing with the Yang cases. She hoped that today they could put an end to this.

* * *

As Juliet followed Lassiter to the gun panel, she couldn't help but feel a tug in her heart. She and Shawn started dating about a few months ago and they have been the most wonderful months of her life. Shawn was sweet, lovable, kind, always trying to make her laugh and surprisingly romantic. He had surprised her with a thoughtful and romantic gift every week since they started dating and when she told him that it wasn't necessary for him to give her a gift every week he said that he was making up the weeks they weren't dating since they met. With that, he just smiled that devastatingly brilliant smile of his and happily walked away.

But now Yin had entered into their lives once again and this time he was going after the man she most definitely love and it was killing her. Lassiter saw her struggling with her emotions so he stopped walking and placed an awkward hand on her delicate shoulder.

"O'Hara. Don't worry about Spencer." He started saying as she raised her head towards him, letting him see the unshed tears in her eyes. Trying to get some normality in the situation he continued. "He's one of the luckiest men I've ever had the displeasure of knowing" He said half jokingly half gruffly. Juliet smiled at this as they both remember him having a long discussion with Shawn when he announced they were dating. Two hours later in a closet, Lassiter came out first with a rare smile and a few minutes later a really pale Shawn came out and hugged her with all his might. A few seconds later they broke apart and Shawn gave her a small smile saying that he passed inspection.

"Nothing will happen to Shawn. You just need to stay calm and try to look through the crowd." He said gently as he saw her take the words in. She gave him a small smile and a nod. He knew now that she'll be ok so he turned around and they continued walking.

* * *

Henry, Gus and Shawn walked around the great exhibit on the biggest pineapple as they stopped to look. Henry gave Shawn a worried look but quickly schooled his features. He needed to stay focused.

"Ok Shawn, stay alert. Tell me what you see." He asked Shawn as he saw him raised a hand to his temple. A few minutes passed before Henry became more insistent.

"Come on Shawn. Concentrate." He demanded earning him a small roll of the eyes from Shawn.

"Dad, I can't just turn on my abilities like a faucet. There has to be a certain mood in the air." Shawn explained normally as he gathered his thoughts together. He didn't show it but he was worried. He didn't want anything to happen to his friends and family. If Yin was going after him this time, he didn't want the others to get hurt protecting him. Henry gave him an annoyed look.

"And what would that be?" He asked sarcastically as he waited for Shawn's response. As Shawn tried to respond, they heard a series of explosions thought the entire park. The crown startled starting running towards the exit, pushing and shoving as they ran through. Shawn turned to Henry with a scowl.

"Last minute panic." He said. Every police officer started helping out and directing the crowd to the exits but there were few that listen. Chaos roamed thought the crown as the detectives fought to keep together. To his dismay, Shawn realized that he had gotten separated from his dad and Gus. Shawn tried to find them through the crowd but there were too many people running and shoving as well as the added noise from the explosions that are still going on. As he tried to get his bearings he suddenly felt a prick on his neck. His vision started going black as he started loosing feeling in his limbs. Before unconsciousness took over, he felt somebody dragging his body through the crowd and the distinctive color of black.

* * *

As peace returned to the park, some of the officers remained helping the by-standers while their team gathered by the giant pineapple. They all saw the chief walking to them looking positively livid.

"What the hell was that?" She asked angrily as she tried to calm herself. She saw Lassiter approach her.

"It was a distraction. The SOB placed all those fireworks to throw us off." He said angrily. As they all tried to calm themselves, Henry noticed something was missing. He turned to Shawn.

"Gus, where's Shawn?" He asked him worriedly. The feeling in his gut intensified ten fold when Gus turned around confused.

"He was right behind me…" Gus whispered now his worry showing to the group. The chief raised a hand to her head set to turn it on.

"Mr. Spencer, please state your position." She asked but all she got was silence. The rest were beginning to worry at the lack of response. The chief tried once again. "Shawn, where are you?" She asked, desperate to hear his voice but again. Silence. The others looked at each other in fear as they realized what had happened but no one dare say it out loud. Henry's eyes suddenly caught sight of a note stuck to the pineapple with his symbol.

"He left a note." Henry announced to the group as he walked to it and took it off. As he read the note out loud to the group, everyone felt their heart stop.

"_**I.O.U. One Psychic.**_" Everyone remained silent as they absorb the news. Juliet was the one to speak. Her voice shook as she said,

"He's got Shawn…"

* * *

_Shawn: *gagged and tide up with rope* Mmmhhfhh!_

_Me: What's that Shawnee? You want me to keep writing so we can get to the torture faster?_

_Shawn: *horrified* MHNFFMHHPHMM!_

_Me: *nodding* And you wanted to tell me what an awesome writer I am? Thank you sweetie! I knew you liked my stories!_

_Shawn: *sighing* Mhphnmmm…_

_Me: *roll eyes* Fine. I'll get you a cushion… *to the mob* Until next time my sweets!_


	4. AV Club

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Shawn and __maniacgirl007__: *both tide up in chairs* _

_Me: Well well well… What do we have here? *to maniacgirl007 holding her pocket knife* Did you really thought you were going to get away with freeing Shawn before I start my torture? *pays Yin 5 bucks*_

_maniacgirl007__: You __**monster!**__ How could you be working with Yin?_

_Me: Oh I'm not. He's going to die one way or another._

_maniacgirl007__: Then why did you pay him?_

_Me: Well, psychos don't come cheap now a day._

_maniacgirl007__: *thinks it over* I __**hear**__ that. At least you have really comfortable chairs._

_Me: Well, since the torture is going to last a long time and it's going to vary; I thought it'll be nice for my kidnapped Psych-O's to be at least comfortable. It's just common curtsey._

_Shawn: *to the mob* It's true. This is by far the best kidnapped experience I've had in here!_

_Me: *to the mob* See! I can be nice! Now for a few key things you'll need for this chapter._

_1) Music: I'm giving you guy's music that goes well with the chapters mood. This week is __**'The Outsider by A Perfect Circle' **__here's a link -__http : / www. youtube. com/__ watch?v=nzyNWyZhUS0_

_2) Me: You know… I'm surprised you guys didn't get the clue I left for you in the prologue… There __**is**__ a reason why I put Madeline and little Shawn in there! I know you can piece those clues together!_

_3) I need someone who knows some sort of medicine. I don't need anything fancy! I just need somebody who can answer a few pointed questions._

_4) And… well… Enjoy! _

* * *

As the gang arrived at the station, Henry's worry soon turned to anger as he kept thinking of what Shawn was going through. This was worse than the time he got shot. His mind was swimming through all the scenarios that Yin had planned for his son.

"I'm going to put that guys head on a **stick**!" He cried out into the night air as the rest eyed him with the same sentiment. Seeing the other start walking the stairs, Gus pushed Henry to the side. At this, Henry turned his glare at him with such intensity that would've made anyone flinch. But years of being with him gave Gus immunity.

"Mr. Spencer. Please calm down." Gus asked calmly as Henry screamed, "Do you think I'm going to stay calm knowing that my boy is in the hands of that maniac?" As Gus saw him gesture with the fervor of a distressed father Gus steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"You won't help Shawn if you're like this." He stated. Gus knew that the only way they were going to find his best friend was to keep the elder Spencer on track. "Your detective skills are the closest thing we have to Shawn's but that won't work if you can't keep your head clear." Henry understood what Gus was saying and his body relaxed. He needed to keep himself together if he was going to find Shawn.

"You're right Gus. Thank you." At this, Gus gave him a nod as promise to keep him together as he had in previous Yin/Yang cases with Shawn. The two of them started walking the stairs and as they got inside the station, they saw the chief had already informed the rest of what happened and was giving orders.

"Alright we're going to interrogate everyone in that park. We need to know if anyone saw anything that could help us find Shawn." Before she finished saying this a group was already on their way ready to be of any help. Seeing this, the chief and the rest of them followed her to her office. She was surprised to see the blinds closed as she clearly remembered having them opened before. Dread clenched her heart as she opened the door. She immediately went to her desk when she saw the package. The others looked at her with fear as she showed the symbol in the box.

"He was here…" With those words, an onslaught of orders and commands shot out. Lassiter ran outside the office and grilled every officer there if they saw anyone with a package. He returned to the office looking grim.

"Nobody saw anyone coming in." He stated at the silent room. The chief started opening the box and she looked at the object confused and fearful.

"A laptop?" Gus stated as the chief took the note on the box.

"_**I was born to be played on the big screen.**_" She read out loud as the people in the room feared what was about to happen. She turned to Lassiter.

"Get somebody from tech department in here."

* * *

As the finished installing the laptop and the projector into the system, there were people ready to trace anything that Yin might send them. While the chief gave the order to turn on the computer the entire department was dreading to see what Yin had prepared for them. As soon as the computer screen turned on, a program began to run and started opening a window. A live video feed was projected to the crowd and showed a white room with no windows. Soon, Yin's body walked into the frame and gave them a small wave.

"_Hello detectives. I hope you liked the fireworks display I left for you. I thought it appropriate considering what is about to happen._" His voice was distorted but they all could hear the glee behind it. Everyone spared a few anxious glances to the tech people who were typing at incredible speed. Their attention returned to the screen as Yin continued talking.

"_Our dear_ _Shawn has been the only person capable of beating my dear Yang and me in our game. We've been waiting for someone like him for over 20 years and now we can finally give our final test._" Hearing this Henry turned to the techs "Why can't you locate them?" He asked them as anger started seeping to the surface. "He's re-routing to a different IP address every 30 seconds. We can't track him." Henry turned his glare to the screen as Yin continued talking.

"_The laptop I left you with will allow you to see the process of our little Shawn while it's in effect but I will be the only one who can cut the feed. However" _At this, he leaned closer to the screen. _"If you cut the link at any point of his process, I will end the test and kill him immediately._" Hearing this everyone gasped in fear. Yin leaned back and shrugged jokingly as he opened his arms in a familiar manner.

"_But don't worry. I want to see Shawn coming out of this alive as much as you do._" He got closer to the camera as he kept a hand on its side "_And when he does. Well… You won't even recognize him after we're done._" As he said this, the camera feed seemed to turn off, leaving the station in a panic. Before anyone could say anything, the screen turn on once again but this time, the station saw something that will forever be burned into their memories. Shawn's body was sitting on a chair with one metal strap holding each of his feet. His body was now shirtless allowing them to see a scar on the middle of his chest that only his father, best friend and now girlfriend knew about. His hands were dangling by his side and were cuffed to a pair of shackles as they saw the long set of chains in each one. They saw that Shawn was still unconscious but their hope of him remaining like that for the entire ordeal shattered as his eyes started to open. Yin appeared once again on the frame as he directed his words to Shawn.

"_Now. Let's see how good Shawn is at tests._"

* * *

_Me: Oh yeah! Before I forget! _

_5) … DANG IT! …. I forgot what I was going to say… Well! Until next time my doves!_


	5. Step One

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I feel like I'm being spoiled every time I get an onslaught! xD And congratz to those who cached the Criminal minds reference. I don't know the other references so if I did, they were by accidents._

_maniacgirl007: *glares* Well! What is it?_

_Me: *rolls eyes* Oh relax! Do you __**really**__ think I'm going to kill Shawn? It's much more fun to break his mind! *giggles* *glares* And I am disappointed in you. I thought __**you**__ of all people would get where the flashback fits!_

_Me: *to the mob* Ok my darlings here are some things to make the experience more dramatic._

_1) Music: For today we have __**'Evil Angel' by Breaking Benjamin**__. Here's a link! - http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=n3VWi9bMl2M_

* * *

As Shawn began to open his eyes he found it strange that all he could see were white walls. His senses were slowly coming back to him as a black blur stood in front of his line of sight.

"Wakey _**wakey**_ Shawn!" Yin said cheerfully as he gently tapped his face.

"W-what? Where-" Shawn started to mumbled but quickly sobered as he saw how was talking. Seeing him he tried to stand up but he quickly realized he was shackled to the chair.

"Come on Shawn. I need you to be awake for this." Yin said as he would a child. Shawn could only stare at him.

"Yin…" He whispered as dread filled his chest. At this, Yin clapped his hands in glee.

"You remembered me! I'm glad!" Shawn glared at him when he heard this.

"How could I forget? You almost killed the most important people in my life. You and Yang are going to rot in your pretty little padded cell once my friends catch you!" He stated strongly and was thankful that his voice didn't shook. Yin placed his hands on his hip.

"Now, there's no need to be rude." As he said this, Shawn could imagine him pouting behind that mask. He rolled his eyes at him.

"I find that a little rudeness and disrespect can elevate a meaningless interaction to a battle of wills and add drama to an otherwise dull day." He stated as a matter of fact. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

"Now Shawn, you should be honored!" Yin began explaining. "You are our most admirable foe! You alone managed to beat my dear Yang and were this close to catching me if it weren't for the girl next door." _Most admirable foe…_ He shook his head as a he heard a distant memory. _'What the heck?' _He thought before shifting his attention back to Yin.

"You are the only person capable of reaching the third and final stage of our game." As he said this, Yin opened his arms and showed in an exaggerated way the room they were in. Shawn managed to see the shackles were chained leading to a device on each side of the room. He turned to glare at Yin.

"Well, aren't I _special..._" He mumbled.

"Why don't you wave to everyone at the station?" Shawn's eyes widen at this and followed the place Yin was pointing. Shawn saw a mini camera on each of the corners.

"Yes. I though it would be great for us to have an audience. Much more exiting that way." Yin continued staring directly at the camera. The others at the station remained silent during the whole ordeal. They were glad to see the way Shawn was handling the situation. Lassiter scoffed at him when they heard some of his responses but quickly became quiet. Henry was proud to see Shawn analyzing the room he was in. Even now he new Shawn was trying to look for something to help them find him.

"What do you want?" Shawn demanded hoping to get as much information from him for the other to find him. He saw Yin raising one finger and pointed it at him.

"Only to show you and the rest of your family the _real _you." He stated simply. Shawn tried to turn the conversation to another direction.

"Do you _always_ wear that mask? I mean, it has to get stuffy after a couple of hours!" Yin deflated at this.

"Do you really have to interrupt?" He asked sounding impatient. Shawn just shrugged.

"As far as I'm concerned, if something is so complicated that you can't explain it in 10 seconds, then it's probably not worth knowing anyway."

"That was you before weren't you?" Yin stated to the room and Shawn as well as the station didn't know what he was saying "When you got something, it was new and exciting but when you **have** something, you took it for granted and it was boring." At this, Shawn's eyes, as well as Henry's and Gus's widen.

"You were always moving. Every time you mastered a job, you got bored and moved on." Yin continued talking. "You couldn't believe how hard it was to keep up with you!" There was only one way he could've known that about him.

"What?" Shawn asked with uncertainty. Yin turned to him and opened his palms.

"Not every game we had has been in Santa Barbara." He stated simply "We chose you since you were very young. We saw the potential in you since the very beginning." The weight of this was bearing down on the three of them. How long had Yin and Yang had planned for him to play their game and who did they know him? Oblivious to their inner dilemma Yin continued talking.

"Some people are pragmatists, taking things as they come and making the best of the choices available. Some people are idealists, standing for principle and refusing to compromise…"

"And some people just act on any whim that enters their heads. I pragmatically turn my whims into principles." Shawn said interrupting Yin in mid sentence. He expected him to get mad and slip somehow but instead he gave him a small laugh.

"You are brilliant." Yin stated. "You are one of the few minds that can sense people. Who can't be bound to a single idea of living! That can see the way the world works and can understand that something needs to be done. You've showed this when you opened your detective agency." Shawn's eyes widen at this fearing he was going to reveal his secret.

"People think it must be fun to be a super genius, but they don't realize how hard it is to put up with all the idiots in the world. My dear Yang and I hoped to find somebody like us someday and we found you." Shawn needed to stop this so he did the only thing that came to mind.

"Look, my time is valuable. I can't go on thinking about one subject for minutes on end. I'm a busy man. So just get to the point already!" He demanded, fearing what the consequences of what he just did.

The others at the station froze as the hear Yin utter the next words.

"Perhaps you're right. We should begin the first step." As he said this, he took a device from his pocket and pushed one of the buttons. Suddenly the chains attached to the shackles began to pull him upward.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Exclaimed Shawn as the sudden movement forced him to stand up. He saw Yin walked outside the door and brought in a tray filled with sharp metal needles. But as they got closer, Shawn noticed they were particularly longer than a regular needle. Not to mention thicker.

"I thought it was fairly obvious." Yin said as he took one of the needles. He promptly walked towards Shawn's side and placed the tip of it on top of one of his biceps. He leaned a bit closer.

"As I said before, I am going to show you and your family the _real _you." Shawn's eyes widen and prepared himself for what was about to happen. Those in the station didn't realized that some started murmuring '_nonononono' _as they clearly knew what was about to happen.

"The _Yin_ in you to be more precise." As he said this, he plunge the needle deep into his muscle earning a muffle cry from Shawn as he tried desperately not to scream. As Yin passed through to the other side, Shawn and the others saw the needle impelled into his body. Shawn panted as he tried to control his breathing and block out the pain. Yin went to the tray and got a second needle as he got once again closer to his other side.

"What's the matter Shawn? You're usually so _witty_ in these situations." Yin mocked. "I was looking forward to them you know?" His said jokingly as Shawn raised his eyes to meet were his should be.

"Well… remember what you said, because in a couple of seconds… I'll have a witty and blistering retort! You'll be devastated THEN!" He said weakly as he muffled another cry when Yin pushed the needle.

The entire station could only watch as Shawn's effort to hold his cries shattered. Minute after agonizing minute they watched as Yin placed more needles through his muscles and Shawn's cries of pain ripped their hearts out. Juliet was now openly crying as the chief comforted her as much as she could. Henry's fist had found various desk items that now lay broken from his anger and nobody could blame the grief-stricken father. Gus was pacing up and down the corridors covering his ears in hopes of blocking out the sounds of his best friend being tortured. Lassiter's gaze switched between his partner's cries for his lover, Gus's incessant pacing and the grieving father feeling hopeless as the torture continued. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Yin stopped and stood back to see a pain-stricken Shawn. Small trickles of blood poured from the wound the needles made and it seemed that the only thing holding him upright were the chains.

"I must say I'm impressed!" Yin stated happily "Normal men would have passed out from the pain by now." Shawn just glared at him.

"Well… I g-guess I'm l-lucky I was… accident prone as a… kid…" He stated weakly. Yin snapped his fingers as an idea hit him.

"No matter! I have _just _the thing!" He went back to the plate and gathered a kitchen lighter. As he approached Shawn, he went to his side and placed the lighter below one of the needles. As expected, after a few seconds, the needle became too hot for Shawn to handle and the screaming started once again. Soon the pain became too much and Shawn fell to sweet oblivion. Seeing this, Yin placed the lighter back on the tray and turned towards the camera, addressing the station.

"He did very well." He stated "You should _all _be proud." As he said this, he started walking towards the door and waving at the camera.

"Until next time!" At this, the camera went dark, leaving the station with the image of a battered and bleeding psychic. Suddenly, they all saw as Henry stood up abruptly and started walking towards the exit.

"Come on Gus. We're going." He ordered Gus and he immediately cached up to him. The chief started walking towards him.

"Henry where ar-" But before she continued, she stopped as she saw his face. Never in her life had she seen the look of pure hatred loathing and determination on his face and it stopped any thoughts from coming through. Henry approached her slowly as he tried to control his anger. It wouldn't help to yell at her.

"I just witnessed my _**son**_ being tortured for over two hours while I just sat there doing nothing. He left us no clues in the park. Your _**tech**_ department can't track the son of a bitch and we have no leads. We have _**nothing!**_" He stated screaming the last part. He quickly got his temper in check when he saw her face. "But there's one thing we _**do**_ have on our side." The rest of the station became alert when they heard this. Henry turned to look at them.

"We have _Yang…_"

* * *

_Me: MUHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Next is the showdown between Yang and Henry! This might take a little longer seeing that it will have a lot of their back-story so please be patient!_

_maniacgirl007: *glares* Patient my great-aunt Petunia! We demand it NOW! *tries to hop closer while she's still tied to the chair* I mean it! I BITE! *bites*_

_Me: NeH! I'll get to it! Meanwhile, why don't you try to analyze the clue! I have faith in you! *to the mob* Until next time!_


	6. Tabula Rasa

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: Yay! Here it is! I hope my explanation on their craziness is explained somewhat in here! And look! BadassJules!_

_maniacgirl007: *glares* You know, I __**will **__get out of these chains eventually._

_Me: Well, you wouldn't __**be**__ in chains in the first place if you stopped __**biting me!**_

_maniacgirl007: *shifty eyes* I don't know __**what **__you're talking about…_

_Me: *stares* uhuh… And I'm sure if we compared the bite marks in my arm with your bite it won't match?_

_maniacgirl007: … I plead the third!_

_Shawn: *whispering* I think it's the fifth…_

_maniacgirl007: I heard it both ways._

_Me: ANYway! I'm so happy that __**pineapple_luver **__got the_ _Calvin and Hobbes reference! And thank you to DTS for saying that I have a mind both __devious and devilish! I take that as a compliment!_

_And thank you everyone else for all your compliments! I'm always happy to write for you and it makes me even happier to see you all enjoying it!_

_Ok so… Enjoy!_

* * *

As the two started to walk to their car, they stop at the sound of somebody running towards them. As they turned, they saw the disheveled shape of Juliet. They both saw the same look of stubborn determination on her eyes and they knew they couldn't stop her from coming with them. As they arrived at the mental institution, they demanded to speak with Yang. After a few minutes to change into the white suits they began walking through the corridors down to the solitary confinement unit.

As the doors slide open, Yang raised her head to see the new arrivals. Seeing who it was, Yang's face lit up.

"So, the little brooding brown one has returned!" She announced cheerfully as she saw him squirm under her gaze. She then turned toward the others "And I don't believe my eyes! Why, it's the great police dog of the department and the little blond riddle! I'm honored!" She finished with an exaggerated bow, making Henry's blood boil.

"Cut the crap Yang!" He snapped, wishing that the screen door separating them wasn't there. "You are going to tell us were Yin is keeping my son!" He screamed at her. She could only look at him and smile. The fact that their plan was coming together just as planned made her giggle with delight. She gestured to the room.

"I wouldn't tell you **even** if I knew!" She stated "But it's ok! This is for his own good!" She said calmly to the others making them angrier. Juliet couldn't take it anymore. The thought of what that psychopath had planned for Shawn next was too much to bear. She walked as close as she could get to the screen.

"The **hell **it is! That son of a bitch just finished torturing Shawn and you think **that's** going to turn him into some kind of distorted version of **you**?" She screamed, fury showing in her eyes. The other two were surprised at her outburst but quickly remember her reasoning. Yang only watched them with a sadden look.

"I know. I wish that _**I**_ was the one giving him the final test." She said remorsefully "I know how intense Yin can get sometimes." As she said this, she remembered how Yin had changed over the years but she raised her head and smiled at them. "But I know _**my**_Shawnee! He's going to pass this and become a new man!" She said cheerfully. Henry couldn't stand that smile anymore.

"Tell. Us. _Where_. **He**. _**IS!**_" He snapped hopping to get something from her but she just kept smiling away.

"I told you already silly! _**I. Don't. Know!**_" She stated as she walked a couple steps closer to the glass. As Juliet and Henry thought of another approach, Gus walked closer to the glass watching her intently as he tried to figure something. She noticed this and turned to stare at him.

"Why?" Gus asked as Henry and Juliet turned their eyes at him. Yang's grin grew exponentially hopping she was right about him.

"Why what doll face?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you doing this?" The others looked at him not knowing were he was going with this but she simply shrugged

"I told you people already! To make him see his better self!" She stated to the room but the others were surprised to see him shake his head.

"No, not Shawn…" he said "Why did you two start the games?" he asked. Yang just looked at him with a look of appreciation.

"Wow, he's _reeeealy _rubbed off on you!" She stated. "I've been waiting _yeearss _for _somebody _to ask that!" The others looked at her questionably as sat down on her cot.

"You see… he and I… are _brothers_!" The others eyes widen at this. They never imagined them to be related. Yang saw this and rolled her eyes.

"What? Oh don't look so surprised! Even people like us started as a family!" As she said this, her eyes got glazed over, not really paying much attention to the people of the room.

"Yeah, we were really close. Our mom and dad taught us the strict principle of the world. Everyone in the whole world had a partner. A Yin to its Yang. We just had to find it." She said, remembering a happier time. She turned her stare to them.  
"We were happy for a long time! They told us that they found their partners in each other and _that's_ why they were together after so many years. The _completed_ each other…" This send a shiver down Gus's and Henry's spine remembering what Shawn had told them from that night at the view.  
"But at one point, someone kidnapped both our parents and our baby brother…" At this, Henry's head snapped towards her.

"There's no way. I would've remember you if you reported it to the station!" He stated not wanting to think that he had the opportunity to catch her before. Her eyes just glazed over once again.  
"I was a complete wreck. I couldn't even get out of my room to help the officers but my brother took charge at that moment and did all the talking. We just wanted our family to feel complete again." She said as she remembered who helpless she was and how her brother took care of her during that entire ordeal. "Our parents were killed and left in a ditch just outside Santa Barbara but we never knew what happened to Reginald… The police never found who did it." The rest could only listen as she continued talking. This is the most she has talk about anything regarding her past.

"After that, we felt hollow. Empty. _Incomplete._" As she kept talking she turned her eyes to them with the manic glint they have known in her eyes.

"But that's ok! It was because of that we realized what had to be done! That's why we decided to take matters into our own hands!" She explained hoping to make them see her reasoning.

"From that day forward, we became Mr. Yin and Ms. Yang. The most notorious killers in all of Santa Barbara!" She boasted at their title making the others anger flare once again. "When we killed someone, we always left the body behind! There's no reason why families had to suffer thought the same uncertainty and hopelessness when **we** couldn't find what happened to **our** little brother." At this, Henry couldn't stand it anymore. These two were killing to give the families closure by giving them the **body**?

"But what about Shawn? Why did you two bring him into this?" He demanded wanting to know anything that can connect the brothers with Shawn's youth. She stared at him for a few seconds and grinned happily.

"Easy! We are going to _die_ one day." At this, Juliet rolled her eyes.

"So? The sooner the better." She exclaimed as Yang turned to see her.

"If we die NOW all our work would stop! We needed to find someone to take our place…" As she said this, she leaned closer to the glass "And Shawn was the perfect specimen for our test." At this, the three of them remained silent for a few moments until the ring from Juliet's cell phone snapped them out of it. She answered it immediately.

"O'Hara. Yes ma'am… we'll be right there." She said with a worried tone making the two worry instantly. She turn to them with a grim and worried look. "Yin wants us all at the station." She said to the room making it once again silent. But soon that was broken as they heard Yang speak,

"Say hello to big brother for me!"

* * *

_Me: *looking at maniacgirl007 with puppy eyes* Ok. Can you PLEEEEEEASE tell me your theory NOW? The clue is going to be used in the next few chapters! OH! And I'll be sending you a couple of emails for your help in something for the next chapter so you better answer fast! Because if the next chapter is late, it'll be YOUR fault!_

_*to the mob* Until next time my sweets!_


	7. Step Two

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: Sorry for the long delay! I had a few concerns with the medical side but thanks to maniacgirl007 it's all fixed!_

_maniacgirl007: Does that mean you can put me in regular rope instead of these chains? *puppy eyes*_

_Me: *stares* Nope. But you do get this! *takes out nail file* *throws it by her feat* Good luck getting out! And thank you for all your help! I know I was kind of annoying with all the emails! ^^;_

_Shawn: *hops in the chair* When are you letting me go?_

_Me: *glares* Well, considering last nights episode let's say…Never!_

_Shawn: Oh come __**on!**__ What did I do?_

_Me: *walks up to him menacingly* You were __**this**__**close**__ to getting Jules! __**THIS CLOSE!**_

_Shawn: *looks at the floor* W-well! You saw what happened! It wasn't my fault! It was that Declan guy!_

_Me: Yeah? Well it took him about twelve hours to realize he wanted to be with her. It took you __**4 YEARS **__to even __**get **__that far!_

_Shawn: …Said the liar._

_Me: *huffs* You're impossible… But you're too adorable to get mad at._

_Shawn: *smirks* Thank you!_

_Me: Well, let's bring on the pai- *looks at Shawn innocently* I __**mean **__the… uh…. *shifty eyes* __**HEMLOCK! **__*runs away*_

_Shawn: *confused* What?_

_Me: *shouting* Enjoy!_

* * *

As the three got back to the station, they were all thinking of what Yin was going to do next to Shawn. They didn't think they could stand to see Shawn tortured once again. As they enter the halls of the station and joined the rest in front of the screen, they were greeted by Yin's hidden face as the monitor turned back to life. He was sitting on a chair as he placed a cup of what they assume was tea on the nearby table as if he was waiting patiently on an appointment. This made everyone's blood boil with hatred towards the man. As Yin started standing up, he gestured with open arms at the screen.

"Welcome back you three. I hope you enjoyed talking to baby sister." The rest of the station was baffled by the word sister knowing that he was referring to Yang. Even more so was the fact that he seemed to know exactly when they arrived. Yin seemed to read their minds "I have a link to your security cameras to know if you cut the connection on purpose. We wouldn't want our boy genius to die because of an accident now would we?" They were surprised at the fact that he was taking so many precautions to keep Shawn alive. They were relieved but at the same time horrified at the implications of it but before they could dwell more into it, Yin changed the subject.

"I was blown away when I found out she was caught but… you don't want to hear about that." As he said this he leaned into the camera slightly.

"You want to know how our boy wonder is doing. Well, let's see, shall we?" Everyone held their breath as they saw the screen tuning black. After a few seconds, the screen turned to the familiar white room. This time though, metal straps were holding his legs, arms, chest as well as his head firmly in place. His body was expertly bandaged, covering all the places where the pokers were before. You could even see small speckles of blood sweeping through some of them. An I.V was running up his arm to a clear bag of saline solution right beside a heart monitor. Yin finally appeared in the shot as he got close to his side.

"Hello Shawn! Did you have a nice nap?" Yin asked as he took out a syringe with a clear liquid. Shawn eyed it worriedly as he saw Yin injecting the solution into the I.V in his arms. He shook his hand trying to get the I.V. to fall off but he could only see as the foreign liquid entered his body. He raised his head towards Yin and gave him a tired glare.

"Oh yeah… n-nothing puts me to sleep more t-than hot p-pokkers on m-my…" He tried to continue but it was getting harder to move his mouth. The station saw him struggle and immediately became worried. Shawn brow furrowed as he tried to move his hands but they weren't responding.

"Uhm… on mmmy… muuussscclesssss" His speech was becoming more and more difficult as the heart monitor became frantic when he couldn't control his stress. He turned his eyes to Yin with great difficulty.

"Wh-whaa-" He tried asking but he became frustrated as the words got slurred together once again. The others at the station could only watch in horror as every twitch and movement that Shawn's body was making had completely stopped.

Seeing the drug take complete effect on his body, Yin came to stand in front of him

"I bet you're wondering why you can't move any of your muscles huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well, the drug I just put into your system is a modified neuromuscular blocker. The next step wouldn't _work_ if you were able to _move_!" Shawn and the station became apprehensive at his words. Yin suddenly leaned forward.

"I would imagine someone with your _abilities _to rely heavily on his senses." At this, Shawn, Henry and Gus tensed. Right there they realized that he knew that Shawn wasn't a real psychic. Yin then started to walk slowly around the chair.

"But I wonder, _what_ could happen if they were _taken _from you?" The heart monitor suddenly sped up. Yin and the others turned towards the machine and back to Shawn. Even thought he couldn't move, they all saw the sheer terror in his eyes. They could imagine Yin smirking under his mask.

"You see, this room is _special._ I build it _just _for this occasion." Yin said as he gestured the room stopping directly in front of him.

"This room acts as a sensory-depravation chamber. So no sound or light can come in here." Some of the officers gasp audibly breaking the silence as they heard this but quickly recovered as Yin continued talking.

"The neuromuscular blocker will stop your movements, allowing me to stop your sense of touch and taste and I've rigged the I.V. line to run from my office to your _room_. So there's _no need _to disturb your _reprieve_." Yin stated cheerfully at the room and raised one finger.

"Now, let's see how long it takes for you to loose your _mind_!" As he said this, he walked outside the door and brought in a couple of machines. "But! Since I don't want you to suffocate to death while the drug is in your system, I better take precautions." Only then did they realized what was about to happen. Yin turned around with a ventilator tube connected to the machine. Shawn's eyes widen as much as they could when he saw Yin approaching him. Yin raised the tube up to his mouth but stopped and turned his attention directly to Shawn's eyes.

"_Just in case!_" He said gleefully as he began to open Shawn's mouth. The station saw as Yin forced the tube down Shawn's throat with unusual gentleness. But no matter how gentle he was trying to be, they all saw that Shawn was in pain. Tear fell freely from his frozen eyes as his eyes screamed silently at the pain. Juliet had begun to cry once again but this time she wasn't alone. Some of the officers had tears sliding down their cheeks without even noticing.

When Yin finished preparing Shawn he left the room and started the chamber. The room darkened almost immediately but true to his words, the screen showed the image of Shawn's body on the chair but in night vision. Seeing this, Henry suddenly couldn't stay still anymore. He bolted out of his chair and began pacing in between the desk. They all saw how his face began to loose some of its color and showed deep worry. Gus had never seen him show so much emotion in public before and that scared him even more. He went to him and placed a hand on his shoulders to get his attention. Henry stopped and turned to see his son's best friend looking at his scared out of his mind. He suddenly couldn't help but start mumbling.

"I didn't prepare him for this." Hearing this Gus felt that his stomach as going to crush the rest of his organs. "Mr. Spencer wha-" He tried to ask but Henry spoke more desperately.

"You know as well as I do that Shawn relies heavily on his senses!" He stated with a prickle of tears trying to break free. "This is a scenario he never had to face! He could deal without one or even two of his senses but _**this-!**_" They didn't notice the rest of the station as listening attentively to them. "Gus. I'm not sure if Shawn will be able to _**survive**_this…" With such a definitive, solemn, dead-pan voice, the station could only watch at the screen and pray for him to be wrong. Or else, the station might loose their heart and soul.

* * *

_Darkness. So much darkness. __The total darkness was nothing like he'd ever experienced before__. Usually in these situations he would rely on his other senses but they too were out of reach. Shawn tried to open his mouth to scream, in a vain attempt to overpower the drugs in his system but no sound could be heard. He wondered why the heart monitor stopped beeping but he realized that Yin must've make it so that it only sounds were only __**he**__ can hear it. _

_His struggles became more frantic and confused as his sense of touch was gone. He couldn't tell if his heart was beating or even if he was breathing. He grudgingly admitted that Yin was smart to put the ventilator in. 'Wouldn't want your toy to break' He thought darkly._

_After what seemed like hours, Shawn started getting anxious. The total darkness was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. The silence should have throbbed in his ears. The floor should have felt cold and hard. The air should have smelled stale and metallic with his blood. But it didn't. He couldn't escape the darkness. He started feeling something slithering up his leg, embracing his entire body. He wanted to scream, to shout for help. But he was trapped. Lost. _

_**Gone**__. _

_He unconsciously closed his eyes in fear as he felt himself buried under the dark. Suddenly, he heard somebody in the distance._

**"**_**Goose, what are you doing under there?"**_

* * *

The station kept watching as each hour passed. Their breaths catching as the heard the heart monitor spike but calmed a few seconds after. Suddenly the screen spilt into two, showing Yin sitting at his usual chair.

"Now, my fellow viewers, to show that I'm not heartless I'm leaving the feed on at all times! And I'll give you _one_ _last_ _chance_!" As the station heard this, hope swell in their hearts. Yin opened his arms as a friendly gesture.

"I admire people with your determination! I want us to meet!" Yin stated. "Tomorrow I'll be waiting for you at noon at this address with warm tea and cookies freshly baked!" At this, the station went in an uproar; everyone was typing furiously the address to find everything about it, every available position for they knew this could very well be a trap but they didn't care. One of their own was at the hands of one of the most dangerous murderer in Santa Barbara. And they'll be damn if they let that go. They all stopped as Yin continued talking.

"But I'm afraid that my time is limited seeing as our boy here will need my _constant _attention, so I'll only be there for one hour. And no trying to get there _early_! Mother would be _so_ disappointed in me if I let my guest arrive to a filthy house!" He stated reproachfully. He suddenly bolted from his seat and got closer to the screen.

"But a bit of warning boys and girls!" Yin started saying "I tend to _freeze_ when I speak in public. So _please_ be _gentle_ with me. I might _cave_ under pressure!" The way he word it put them all on edge. This _was_ a trap. The screen turned back to only one frame showing the still body of their psychic. They saw how his eyes suddenly close and the heart monitor light up once again. The buzzing of his frantic heart reminded them of what was at stake. The heart of the station. The hyperactive, crazy, happy heart that would do anything for them if they needed him. The chief started walking to the front to look at everyone in the room. She saw the pure determination in their eyes and her heart swelled with pride.

"Alright everyone." She announced "Tomorrow we _**will **_bring him **back**!"

* * *

_Me: *laughing manically* Well? What do you think? I'll give a giant virtual cookie to the person who can tell what's going to happen next! Although I don't think anyone is going to see __**this **__coming… *shifty eyes* I'll give you a clue! Next chapter, the stations finds the picture…_

_Shawn: *reading the reviews* Ohhhhhhhh look! Somebody referred to the story as frosted flakes!_

_Me: Really *reads comment* Awesome! We beat soup! Thank you __**TeenTitanMirra **__*keeps reading other comments* Yay! I give a big bow to __**A maze thing**__**! **__I take it as a complement when people call me an evil mastermind! *grins* *keeps reading**to the mob* I'm glad you enjoyed how I remembered Reginald in the previous chapter!_

_*To __**iLoveRomance2O1O**__* Little Shawn met Yin and Yang when his dad dragged him to the evidence warehouse when he got bunked there for three days. Shawn was wandering around and soon enough he found Yang playing chess against herself and decided to join her. The game lasted those three days and they never actually finished. _

_*To __**EriKaBalDeL**__* He only heard Yang say that only once. Right now, he is at an undisclosed location with a heck of a lot more stress. Small memories can be triggered by this._

_*To __**shawnspencerulez**__* I'm still waiting for you to get in contact with me to start talking about your story! _

_*TO EVERYONE* I am so happy to see all of you enjoying the story and thank you so much for all the big praise that you've given it! Really! I love you all! But I have to tell you that my updates will become scarcer. I got a part-time job so my time will be, unfortunately, reduced… *cowers behind desk* Please don't start the bazookas again…_

_Until next time my sweets!_


	8. Out with a Bang

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: MUHAHAHA! *coughchokecough* Stupid bug…_

_Anyway! Here is the next chapter! And I'm happy to say that maniacgirl007 managed to guess (sort off) what happens now! I'm so proud!_

_maniacgirl007: *still trying to file through the chains* I __**will **__get out of these! _

_Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah yeah yeah… And by the way, I'm still taking revenge from that story. I mean, how could you leave it like that! I would never do that… *shifty eyes*_

_Shawn: Said the liar…_

_Me: *squeee* Awwww! And __**you**__ my pineapple lover! You were just perfect on the last episode! *hugs you*_

_Shanw: *wide eyes* Help! Gus! She's up to something!_

_Gus: *eating popcorn* I am __**not**__ going near her…_

_Me: *still hugging* Oh! Somebody mention that I should give credit to C&H. So… if you see one of their quotes… they're theirs… And I wrote something for those Trigun fans_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

After Yin requested their presence for the next day, the chief asked the group to go home and try to get some rest. The others immediately argue at this but the chief insisted they get every ounce of rest they could get. She had a feeling they were not going to be able to sleep after this. The others grudgingly agreed and try to rest but none of them could sleep in peace.

As morning arrives and it's almost time for the meeting, the streets have been closed off, the neighbors have been evacuated and the streets surrounding the house addressed to them yesterday are covered in red and blue. The house seemed like any other. It had a beautiful garden up front filled with colorful flowers. The house was painted in a cheerful orange and yellow hue, making them question if Yin have them the right address. The chief walked up to the group to begin their assessment.

"Alright people, here's the plan." She stated to the group "Snipers are sighting Yin at what we think is the living room. Lassiter will g-"

"I'm going in too" They heard Henry state. She looked at him wearily, knowing that the father wouldn't give in so easily. "Henry. We've been over this!" She said "I can't allow you or O'Hara or Mr. Guster to go with the team. You both are consultants, not to mention you three are too attached to this." She eyed each of them with sympathy. She herself would've want to go in as well but years on the force reminded her it wouldn't do any good if you were to attached to the case.

"As I was saying, Lassiter will lead a team inside to see if it's safe. When he gives us the signal, we will all go in and have our little 'chat' with him." As she said this, she noticed the look of desperation on everyone.

"I know it's not pleasant but we don't have any choice." She said regretfully. "If we want to keep Shawn alive long enough for us to find him, we need to play his game." Everyone knew this to be true but they hated every second of this twisted game. Shawn was going through indescribable torture right at that moment and all they could do was keep playing along. The chief turned towards Lassiter.

"Carlton…" Saying his first name pulled him to the reality of the situation. They trusted him to remain focused during this entire ordeal and as he took one look at the rest, he swore we wouldn't fail.

"Right. Follow me."

* * *

The day had its regular sunshine filled with the harsh glare of the sun. The curtain was closed just slightly so as to block the harsh light and still be able to see the streets outside. Yin was sitting by the window as he read the book in his hands. A small smile grazed his features as he looked at the clock right by the wall. Twelve o'clock.

"Show time…" He whispered as he heard a door open.

* * *

As Lassiter entered the house, he kept glancing everywhere. He noticed the house was decorated with a Victorian influence as he waited for the others. He turned to look at the group. "You two, check here. The rest, split up through the other rooms. Maintain radio contact at all times." As he said this, he noticed the look of grim determination on their faces. He turned towards the last one.

"McNab, with me." At this, Lassiter saw the young man nod.

"Yes sir." They continue searching through every room, trying to find any type of trap that Yin may have left for them. Lassiter and McNab finally approached the living room were they spotted Yin. Slowly, Lassiter started to turn the doorknob and as he opened it his eyes widen…

* * *

Back in her cell, Yang had her legs closed to her body as she tried to keep herself from jumping in excitement. Her last visit confirmed that the final step to their plans was on its way. She could feel today was going to be a great day.

She immediately raised her head when she heard the automatic doors slide open. She saw a man; all dressed in white wearing a black fedora as he took a syringe from his pocket and jammed it down the guard neck. She saw the guard fall to the floor in seconds as the man slowly started walking towards her cell.

She couldn't stop smiling thought the entire exchange.

The man stopped just inches from the glass wall and placed a gloved hand on top of it. She immediately mimicked his movement and placed her hand on top of his. Without breaking contact, the man took out a black switch from his pocket and pressed it.

Soon, she heard an array of explosions thought the facility. Alarms started blaring through her cell as the glass door slid open.

With a crazed smile, she stepped out of her cell and took the clothes her brother offered her.

* * *

Lassiter turned towards the hall and immediately began barking orders on the radio. "Everybody out. NOW!" The others heard the slight fear behind his voice and immediately began to worry.

"Carlton, what's happening?" The chief asked as the team began to run out of the house. Lassiter looked at her desperately. He didn't want any clues left by Yin to be burned.

"Chief, there's a bomb in there." He saw their eyes widen as he said this and the chief immediately began to walk to the ban.

"I'll call the bomb squad." She said as concern clawed at her heart. There was a possibility that something in that house could help them find Shawn…

* * *

"I can't _**believe**_ this!" Lassiter screamed at the room. After the chief called the bomb squad to come in and defuse the bomb, they found out after an hour that it was just a fake. What the snipers saw in the window was just a dummy in disguise and the bomb was nothing more than clay and a pocket watch.

"Calm down Lassiter." Juliet said as she tried to calm her partner. Lassiter just turned towards her.

"That bastard tricked us! He could at _**least **_have the decency of leaving an actual bomb!" He was so angry that he had fallen for his trick. They had just wasted more time. Time which could've been valuable in finding Shawn.

"He wants to keep playing with someone. Now that Shawn is… indisposed, he needs to keep himself busy. " The chief explained, knowing this to be true. The others fell into silence as the tried to think of what to do next. Never in their lives did they need Shawn more than now. Even if is just to defuse a stressful situation.

As Juliet was looking through the room something caught her eye. She walked towards the coffee table and took one of the picture frames.

"Guys, come look at this." The others surrounded her as she showed them the picture. Yang was posing with a young boy. Juliet thought he looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned to the others. "Could Yang have a son?" The chief and Lassiter just shrugged at this but Gus and Henry were white as a sheet. Gus started backing from the group and fell on one of the chairs.

"No…" They heard him whispered and he placed one hand on his face. Henry, on the other hand, became infuriated.

"That _**son of a bitch**_!" He screamed to them room as he tried not to destroy the room. The chief walked up to him.

"What? What does this mean?" By their reactions the three detectives knew that the two consultants must've pieced something from the picture. B ut instead of Henry answering them, they heard a faint response from Gus.

"Th-that's Shawn." Their eyes widen at this and looked at the picture again. Now they could see some of the similarities on Shawn's younger face. They could never mistake those same mischievous eyes from their psychic.

"He was telling the truth. They were following him… Even then…" Juliet whispered as the implications of this became more clear.

"How could I never notice? How could I've been so clueless?" Henry started asking wearily to the room. A minute passed before he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned to looked at the chief decisive stare.

"No sense in blaming yourself. They are the ones at fault and we _**will**_get Shawn back." She said and couldn't help feeling hollow as she once again said those words.

"Now, let's head on back to the station."

* * *

"Hello sister of mine." Yin said to her little sister after she finished changing. They both were walking through the debris and small fires in the facility as they shrouded themselves in the chaos. She turned to him with a glint in her eyes.

"Is it time? Is it really?" She asked excitedly. She had waited for more than 20 years for this day to come. Yin looked at her smiling at her energy.

"Yes. He's almost ready." He said "And I have to say. We chose well my dear. He was incredible in the first step." He saw her eyes glazed over as she gave a small giggle.

"That's my Shawnee!" She stated happily as they walked towards alley. "This means that soon, we can continue with our plans!" Her laughter could be heard thought the sounds of firefighters and the smell of burnt skin.

* * *

As the others arrive at the station, an officer ran straight to them looking frighten "Chief! There are reports of an explosion at the sanatorium were Yang is." At this, the world seemed to stop.

"What?" The chief asked in a dangerously low voice. The officer just looked at her concern as he continued talking.

"That's not all. There are many unaccounted for." He said "Including Yang." The rest of the station had heard this and their hearts sank. Shawn will now have to face the full force on Yin and Yang. And worst of all, they allowed it to happen. The chief suddenly turned towards the station.

"Send all available units to the scene. I want to know what happened and I want to know NOW!"

* * *

"Here. Would you like to do the honors?" Yin said as he handed her another device. She took it with wide eyes and a fearsome maniacal smile. She ran her thumb on top of the switch and turned towards him.

"Oh Yin! You know me _**so**_ well!" As she said this, she raised her finger and giggled.

"Because every good villain needs to go out with a _**bang**_!"

* * *

"Alright, I want ev-" The chief stop as they heard a great explosion outside. The station shook as they felt the recoil of the force. After a few minutes, all they could hear was silence. Out of fear, the chief glanced at the screen and felt herself breathe again seeing the connection wasn't lost. As the group ran outside, they saw their cars smoldered in a fiery wreck.

"What the _**hell!**_" Henry shouted as he saw the destruction. Both their cars were destroyed in the explosion.

"They _**blew**_ up our cars!" Lassiter exclaimed in outrage. "_**My**_ car!" The other rolled their eyes at his exclaim. As they wait for the fire department, Henry can't help but noticed that the explosions were localized to only two spots.

"_I don't like this. Why would they blow up only our cars?" _He thought. He then turned his head towards the sky as he watched the sun dipping once again into the ocean._ "Just hold on son. We'll bring you home."_

* * *

"I'm so exited I could sing!" Yin heard his sister announced as he drove them to Shawn. Yang began singing.

"_Total slaughter! Total slaughter._" At this, Yin joined her.

"_We won't leave a single man alive!_"

"_Ladedahdedaaaa… Genocide!_"

"_Ladedahdedaaaa… An ocean of __**blood**__._"

"_Let's begin… the __**killing time.**_"

* * *

_The darkness was overwhelming but when he heard his mother, Shawn could feel the dark recede a little. "M-mom?" He thought, desperately to hear her voice once again._

_"__Oh Goose…" He heard her whispered again. He looked desperately in the darkness hopping to see her face._

_"Wer-were are you?" He thought "I can't see you!" He couldn't help but fear that the sound would leave again._

_"Your mind is so powerful for someone so young and yet you still hold so much imagination and happiness. Your memory and rationalization skills are going to become invaluable to you one day. I'm sure of it." He became confused at this. Why would his mom be talking about his memory at a time like this…_

_"__But, if you ever need to escape the real world and go somewhere far away just remember… your greatest weapon is your mind. Just close your eyes and visualize yourself there. Remember the sounds. Remember how the wind felt on your skin as you ran. Remember the smells and how things tasted." Then he remembered. This was a memory. _

_"__I know that you can create an illusion so powerful, that you could forget all your troubles and open your eyes as they shine brightly at the problems you were trying to face." He couldn't believe it. Now he had a way of surviving. Now he had hope. _

_"Thanks mom…" He thanked at the memory as he started the process._

_For him to create a memory and hold it in place he would need all his concentration. It needs to be somewhere he was always calmed. As soon as he thought of this, the darkness began to melt; leaving warm earth tones and the artificial light he recognize form the station. He imagined himself sitting on a chair. He felt the leather on his skin and he smelt the ever present coffee in the air. At this, his mind was relieved at the new stimulation and began to relax. Even if he couldn't move now, Shawn knew that it was a matter of time before he could think of himself walking and imagine the others right there with him. _

_Soon enough, he felt himself able of standing and he began to walk through the halls. As he did this, he smiled all the way, proud of himself for finding a way of beating Yin. He stopped for a second and closed his eyes as he concentrated on an image. Soon, he felt the soft hand of Juliet holding his cheek. Seeing her there with him made him smile even more._

_He could do this. _

_He was going to hold on for his friends..._

_For the station… _

_For his family…_

_

* * *

_

_Me: *Shifty eyes* uhm… Ta-da?_

_maniacgirl007: *wide eyes* *glares* You __**better**__ run…_

_Me: *gulps* Y-yes ma'am... *to the mob* I'm glad that I have you guessing and cringing in each paragraph! I love to hear that!_

_Until next time my sweets!_


	9. Family Reunion

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: *Smiling* Heheh! _

_Shawn: *scared* What's with the laugh?_

_Me: *smiling* Oh, I just find it adorable that my readers think you're going to be ok now._

_Shawn: *wide eyes* Say what?_

_Me: *to maniacgirl007* And I was completely fair. See how I'm posting the next chapter the __**next **__day? _

_maniacgirl007: *still filing* *rolls eyes* That only happens a couple of times at best with you._

_Me: *shifty eyes* Yeah… well… *sigh* fine… but I warn you. It's only going to get worst from here on. *to the mob* Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I write so much faster when I have a lot of reviews! *hint hint*_

_**Music: **__Today we have __**'Dance with the Devil'**__ by __**Breaking Benjamin**__. Here's a link -_ _http:/www. youtube .com/ watch?v=IFVUe9QO62U Just to get in the mood._

_Me: Anyway, I guess you should know that Shawn has been inside the chamber for two days now. Enjoy!_

* * *

As they got back inside, the screen split into two once again. The station started to gather as they waited for the familiar black to appear. Soon, Yin appeared inside the frame and sat in one of the chairs calmly.

"Sorry about skipping in our meeting today." He started saying. "But I had a previous appointment that I couldn't re-schedule." As he said this, another figure entered the frame placing a tray of cookies on the table. She was wearing a white hoodie three sizes too big for her tiny frame and white dress pants. The irony wasn't lost on them. She immediately jumped on the other chair and took one cookie from the table while she grinned at the camera. Yin turned his head towards her and back to the camera.

"Family emergencies…you know how it is." Yin stated smugly to the room. Suddenly, Yang shot out from her seat and got closer to the camera.

"Heheh! I bet you didn't expect to see _**meee**_ again!" As she said this, Yin grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to a reasonable distance.

"You must forgive my sister. She's been waiting for this moment for _**such**_ a long time." Yin explained to the station. Yang just kept smiling at the camera.

"Oh, I have!" She said "And I just finished seeing the recordings of the first part of our test. Shawn was _**unbelievable**_… as I _**knew**_ he _**would**_ be!" The station saw her eyes glaze as she got lost in her own little world. "Yes, that reminds me." Suddenly, Yin stood up and started walking towards a console.

"Let's see how our boy is doing on his second day, shall we?" As he said this, a display showing many vital signs appeared on the screen.

"Hum… That's strange…" They heard him mumble. Yang stepped behind him to look at the screen.

"What is it?" She asked concerned for their plans.

"His heart rate hasn't change since yesterday. With the lack of stimulation his blood pressure should be erratic." As he said this, he turned towards the monitor.

"He must've found another form of stimulation…" When they heard this, the station whooped in cheers. They didn't know how he was doing it but Shawn was fighting. They heard Yang exclaimed proudly,

"Told you he was special!"

* * *

"… _and that's how I won the tour the France!" Shawn exclaimed happily as he walked side by side with Juliet. Hearing this, Juliet just rolled her eyes, _

"_Shawn, that never happened." Shawn gave her a pout._

"_Awww! What's the point of creating an imaginary Jules if you won't let me have fun?" He exclaimed at the empty station. Shawn felt that they've spent hours inside his mind but he was glad to have his Juliet with him. Even if she was imaginary._

"_You created me from your memory sweetie. I am as real as you can get to the real Juliet." She explained. Shawn thought for a second before giving her puppy eyes._

"_Can I at least get a kiss?" Hearing this, she smiled and leaned in closer until their lips met. _

* * *

"Hmm… Oh! I got it." Yang exclaimed cheerfully "We could try to jog his memory." The station froze when they heard her utter those words. A couple of seconds passed before Yin turned towards her.

"I like the way you think."

* * *

_Shawn and Juliet were sitting together in the middle of the station as a screening of 'A Breakfast Club' was being projected in the big screen. He felt so happy and calm with Juliet in his arms, he forgot why he was here in the first place. _

_Suddenly, through the station, a loud eco could be heard. __**"Hello Shawn!"**_

* * *

The station saw Shawn's eyes snapped open. The heart monitor started going frantic and their hearts seem to stop. They could only watch as Yin and Yang continue talking.

**"**_**I am darkness and despair. My eyes full of hate and anger. They call me the demon but that's not my name. I am no hero or villain, I am both. I have woken from my slumber and I will spread fear. That is my purpose. I am known by many names. I am the darkness and light. Fear and hope." **_

**"**_**I am a savior and a killer. Fear but at the same time hope. When I do good I'm really doing evil and when I do evil I'm really doing good. I am an angel but at the same time a demon. I'm like two sides of a coin, different but yet the same. I am Ice and I am fire. I am death but also life…" **_

"_**What are we?"**_

As they finished, they kept their gaze upon his frame. They saw his struggle. He lost control once again.  
"Awww! He remembered us!" Yang stated happily

* * *

"_ARGH! My __**head!**__" Shawn said as he clutched his head in pain. Their voices were too loud. He couldn't handle the pain. He felt as the illusion he created started to slip from his mind. The walls started to dim and the smells became fainter every second. _

_Their words resonated in his head until he suddenly remembered. Those three days at the evidence warehouse. Their faces. Their stares… It can't be…_

"_I knew them…" He whispered. The fact that he forgot their meeting. The fact that he actually befriended them… was breaking him apart. He suddenly felt someone's hands on his face._

"_Shawn. Shawn come on, stay with me." He saw the imaginary face of his Juliet full of worry. _

"_Jules?" He felt ashamed. He could've stopped them before. He could've remembered their faces. He still can't remember Yin's true face and it was killing him. She tried to drag him off the floor._

"_Yes. Come on, we ca-" Shawn's eyes widen as he saw the glint of silver plunged in her stomach. She looked down in a daze and saw her shirt quickly turn red. She raised her head to look at his eyes before she crumbled to the floor. _

"_JULES!" Shawn screamed with tears falling freely from his eyes. Even if she was imaginary his heart was devastated seeing her life fleet from her body. _

"_Hehehe…" As he heard the laugh, he raised his head to see her assailant and fell upon the fleeting back of Yin's coat. He felt himself tremble with rage._

"_YANG! YIN!" He screamed at the darkness as he clutched his Juliet. "WERE ARE YOU!" The station completely disappeared from his sight. The dark was gaining territory as he heard their voices boom through the dark once again._

"_**Tick tock, goes the clock!" **__Shawn could help it. He let go of Juliet and clutched his head in pain once more. __**"Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock…" **__Suddenly, through the noise, he managed to hear a weak voice. _

"_Sha-Shawn…" He lowered his head towards Juliet's and brought her hand to his face._

"_Jules… Hold on…pl-please don't leave me!" He said desperately to her. Her eyes locked onto his and smiled._

"_Shawn… don't let them get to you…"She whispered. "But you're HURT!" He exclaimed unhinged as he saw her get weaker by the minute. Soon he was unable of smelling her sweet scent. It was getting harder to feel her under his arms and his sight was going away._

"_Think of something else… anything that can take your undivided attention…" He heard her say. The darkness was approaching once again as it began embracing him._

"_I-I can't do this without you." He stuttered, scared of loosing her to the darkness. He didn't think he could create his world again._

"_Yes you can… Just t-think of something… anything that you can concentrate your thoughts… something that can't be disturbed by any voice…" She said encouragingly. Shawn managed to give her a small smile before the dark consumed her completely. In between the tears he felt the same dark tendrils clutched his frame once again. His tough was gone. He couldn't smell. He couldn't see anymore. He was alone once more. _

"_Think…" He whispered as he felt his sense mute once more. The dark all consuming was about to cover him forever. But then, it hit him._

* * *

The station saw as Shawn closed his eyes and the heart monitor calmed once again. They gave a sigh of relief as some whopped again in joy.

"Amazing…" Yang whispered in aw at the screen.

"Looks like our boy has a few more tricks up his sleeve." Yin stated, surprised at his resilience. He turned towards the camera to address the station.

"But take in mind." He started saying "He still has one more day left inside the chamber." After this, he took out a familiar remote and aimed it at the camera.

"Good night." At this, the screen came back to the single frame. The station saw as Shawn's mind continued to be trapped inside his body. They've gotten lucky this time but they knew their time was running out. Shawn may have survived this time but how long will it be before he breaks….

* * *

_Me: I'll give a virtual pineapple to the one who can guess what he did to calm himself._

_Shawn: *whimpers* Is it over yet?_

_Me: Nope. Now hush! They're think._

_Until next time my sweets!_


	10. How Many Hats?

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: Hey there! Congratulations to __**maniacgirl007**__ and __**Psych-ic77**__! You get a virtual pineapple for guessing how Shawn got to survive this part!_

_maniacgirl007: *frantically filing at the chains* I'm almost there! _

_Me: *rolls eyes* Oh just give it __**up!**_

_maniacgirl007: *hisses* NEVERRR! *keeps filing*_

_Me: Oh and a big thanks to __**Syncop8ed Rhythm**__! Thank you for choosing me as your first reviewer comment thing! And I see by your icon that you're a fellow Nerd Herder! Just __**one **__more week until Chuck get's back!_

_And __**harper73**__**! **__Your theory made me smile! A 'Tears for Fears' Concert __**would've**__ been hilarious!_

_Me: *to the mob* Ok my sweets! The song for this chapter is __**'Lights Out'**__ by __**'Breaking Benjamin'**__. Here's a link - http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=wguRheVFrlU_

_Ok. Enjoy!_

* * *

As the day drew to a close and the sun once again rose from the horizon, no one at the station could stay calm. Some officers dissipated from the screening room, unable to see Shawn's struggled in the dark. Juliet, Lassiter and Gus were resting in one of the interrogation rooms, trying to think of any way they could find Shawn. Henry was the only one who refused to abandon the room. The chief saw from a distance as his stare never waivered. She walked towards him and sat beside him. They remained like this for a couple of minutes as they stared at Shawn. Their breaths caught midway when the heart monitor spiked for a second but immediately went back to its original state. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Karen, there has to be _**something **_we can do." Henry said desperately. The chief's heart broke at the sight of the distressed father. "Anything we can do to find them." The chief placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Henry. The tech department is starting to narrow down the geographical search but it's still too wide for it to be of any help." It broke her heart to see his eyes fall further into despair. The knowledge that there wasn't anything else they could do to help their psychic was ripping his should and hers.

"I can't stand this!" He screamed. "This should've never happened. I should never have pushed him to this." He started thinking of each time he drove Shawn deeper into the police life. He didn't think Shawn would ever be in this kind of situation and it was his damn fault that he's like this in the first place. The chief saw his face as he battled with his own blame.

"Henry…" At her voice, he turned towards her and saw the same look of grief and despair he saw in himself but there was also a look of pride behind it.

"Whether you like it or not, Shawn has the same sense of justice as you do." She began explaining, hoping to make him see sense.

"Sure, he may hide it behind that silly façade of a prankster. But if it weren't for him, countless criminals would be free today." Henry knew this was true and he was proud every time Shawn helped to put the scumbags to jail. He heard the chief continue talking.

"Shawn is a cop in all but badge. Everyone here feels he is as much a cop as the person next to them and they would do anything they could to protect him." At this, she turned towards the screen. "Even now, as he's trapped in that room all alone, he's fighting tooth and nail against something that many would've caved at." She turned to stare at him.

"Shawn is stubborn. He'll come back to us. I know it in my heart." As she said this, a small tear broke through her barrier. Henry just stared at her, amazed at her level of confidence in his son. He turned towards Shawn and then her once again and gave her a small smile. He took her hand and squeezed her gently in thanks for her support.

Suddenly the screen split into two once again showing the dastardly pair. Yang was smiling excitedly at the screen as Yin gestured to the screen.

"Morning everyone!" He said cheerfully as the chief gestured an officer to call the rest of the group back. "I hope you all got a good night rest! Today is going to be a _**great **_day!" At this, he stood up and began to walk towards some machines.

"I've stopped administering the drug into his system, so he should start to gain control of his body in a while." As he showed the machines were turned down, Lassiter, Juliet and Gus just entered the room. Yin began walking towards the door and after a couple of minutes they saw him get inside the chamber. He started removing the heart monitor and the I.V. line as well as the metal straps in his legs. A couple of minutes passed before they began to see any kind of movement form the young man. At this, Yin got closer and patted his cheeks.

"Come on Shawnee. Rise and shine bud!" He said loudly, eager to see the result of the experiment. The others in the station held their breath as they waited for any signs of trouble or pain. A few minutes passed before they saw his eyes fluttered open. His mouth started mumbling something incoherent for both the station and Yin. Shawn kept mumbling silently until his voice became strong enough for them to hear.

"_Can I have the fudge cake?" _Shawn mumbled to no one in particular. Yin stepped back a bit.

"What?" He asked to the room. Shawn just continued mumbling. _"Close your eyes." _He said in a low voice._  
"Dad! I don't wan-" _He said in a younger sounding voice. His facial expression changed once again to a gruffer and older one_ "Now." _He said gruffly to the room. The station was confused and worried that Shawn finally cracked under the torture.

Well, everyone except Henry and Gus. Something about what Shawn was saying tugged at his memory but he couldn't quite place it. Soon they heard Shawn speak once more as his eyes opened, looking wildly at the room. His face morphing once again,

"_How many hats?" _He asked gruffly. Hearing this, both Henry's and Gus's eyes widen at the implications. Gus, having known Shawn most of his life knew what those words meant and Henry finally placed the words Shawn was speaking of. It was the time he brought Shawn to the dinner. The first time he heard Shawn say he wasn't going to grow up with a smug fire behind his eyes. Even now, as Henry saw Shawn's eyes hazed and unfocused, he saw that same fire trying to break free. _  
"Come __**on**__ dad!" _They heard him whine. His expression change again and his voice turn harsh once again. _"Shawn, you want a piece of cake? How many hats are in the room?"_

Henry shot out from his chair and stepped closer to the screen, turning the stations stare towards him.

"_Does a beanie count?" _They heard Shawn ask as his face morphed once more to the harsh features._  
"What do you think?" _At this, they saw him raise his hand weakly to his temple. He rubbed it lightly and appeared in deep concentration. _  
"Three." _He announced.

"Henry. What is it? What is he saying?" Asked the chief anxiously, by the way the two men acted at this display must mean that hope was not lost yet. Gus was clutching both hands as in prayer thanking every higher being for keeping his best friend safe. Henry turned to see everyone looking at them with desperation and hope.

"We…" He cleared his voice "We use to play a game when he was younger. It allowed him to focus entirely on one object. " Some found it hard to believe that Shawn could focus on one thing for a long period of time but it seemed significant for the two men to hear Shawn say all these things. It gave them hope.

"_Alright. Open your eyes."_ At this his face morphed into his regular face. _"Thank you." _When Shawn opened his eyes, they weren't glazed or unfocused. They were sharp and calculating, a thing only Henry and Gus were able to see, his body reduced it's trembling and was now twitching at odd intervals. He was now standing slightly hunched, facing Yin. The station cheered in relief seeing him as well as he was. They were all amazed at what he was able to withstand. They were all proud of him.

But they were also scared out of their minds.

They saw the way Yin and Yang reacted seeing Shawn's endurance and will. Yin was leaning against the opposite wall as he kept staring at Shawn. In the other frame, Yang looked incredulous and a little afraid. They weren't expecting Shawn's mind to survive pass this test.  
"This is impossible… he should've broken by now…" Yang whispered to the room with a sad expression. Back in the chambers, the station saw Yin walking slowly towards Shawn.  
"How" He simply asked. Shawn just kept looking at him and smirked.  
"Well… when cake's on the line. You'd be surprised at what I can do!" He answered and the station was worried to hear a slight crack on his voice. Perhaps he wasn't as well as they thought.  
"I'll say it one time. Join us" Yin asked calmly as he clutched his hands on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn just kept staring at him and gave him a glare.

"Never" He answered strongly putting as much force into it. Yin simply stepped back and pulled his hands away.

"You will join us…" He said. This made the entire station freeze as they saw him walk out the door. Shawn raised his head towards the cameras and tried to put all he wanted to say in his stare. The others saw how his eyes darken and his face lost the cheerful marks of the happy psychic. Now they could all see the serious side of the psychic they could never see. His eyes showed his usual stubbornness and they all knew he would fight until the end. But they could all see how his body jerked from the weakness his body now faced. He clutched his hands to his body as much as his chains could allow.

Soon, the door slammed open as Yin entered dragging four sets of televisions on a table. Shawn eyed it weary of it but returned to glare at his captor. Once the TV sets were right in front of him Yin talked from behind him

"_You __**will**__ join us."_

* * *

_Me: MUHAHAHA! I told you things were going to get worse before they get better! Can anyone guess what the TV sets are for?_

_maniacgirl007: *mouth wide open* *turns to me and glares* *she files one last time* *chains break* *she stands up and starts walking slowly towards me*_

_Me: *afraid now* Uhmm… __**Hey there! **__I see you got __**free**__ of those __**chains there! ***__sees you starting running__*** UH!...**__ *looks around her* *takes out a cupcake tray* Cupcake?_

_maniacgirl007: *stares at the cupcakes and back at me* Fine. But when I finish eating you have __**better **__post the next chapter! *begins eating*_

_Me: *gulps* Su-sure! No problem! *runs off to work*_

_Until next time my sweets!_


	11. Coming Undone

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: *cue evil organ music* MUHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY I get to write the good part! _

_Shawn: *scared* *to Gus* I don't like this! Nothing ever goes ok after you hear creepy organ music!_

_Gus: *shrugs* You just __**haaaad**__ to make the deal, didn't you?_

_Shawn: *wide eyes* Well, I didn't think it could go __**this**__ far! Her mind is full of black holes filled with indescribable __**evil!**_

_Me: *grinning*__** Thank **__you__** sweetie!**__ And maniacgirl007, you are on fire! I'm so proud of you! You sot of guessed this part too!_

_Now for todays music selection, we have __**'Coming Undone' **__by __**'Korn'. **__Here's the link! - http:/www. /watch?v=CSJXle3LP_Q_

_*to the mob* And __**now**__ my sweets. I bet you didn't see__** this **__coming! Enjoy!_

* * *

"_You __**will**__ join us."_ Shawn tried desperately to calm his heart and kept his gaze unwavering. He gave him a smug smirk, wanting to frustrate him even more.

"You don't even have a sugar-base incentive!" Shawn said cheerfully "For _**me**_ to join the dark side, I demand a villain who at _**least**_ offers cookies. Maybe even some peanut brittle…" Everyone at the station had to smile at this. Trust Shawn to keep true to himself in a situation like this. Yin opened his arms and pointed a finger at him..

"Why must you be so _**insolent**_?" He exclaimed. "We are offering you a chance to be a part of something greater than yourself." Shawn rolled his eyes at him.

"See! _**That's**_ another deal breaker right there!" He said "I can't be a part of something that undermines the greatness of my hair!" As he finished this, a great smile appeared on his face. Yin's hands were shaking with rage but after a few seconds they stopped.

"Fine…" He said in a dead pan voice. Hearing this, Shawn's heart began to race.

"Fine? What fine? Nothing's fine." Shawn stuttered as he saw Yin begin to turn one each TV set. He came from behind and stood right beside him as his hand grabbed a fistful of Shawn's hair.

"It seems you need to be taught a _**lesson**_." As he said this, he forced Shawn's head towards the TV's. The station was completely silent as many were silently praying.

"No! No lessons. I'm comfortable with my level of education right now _**thank**_ you _**very**_ much!" Shawn said distraughtly trying to break free from Yin's hold but in his weakened state all he could do was squirm under his hold. Yin leaned in closer

"Since you keep refusing to give in, I have _**no**_ choice but to break you _**completely.**_" Shawn's eyes widen at this. He had barely gotten through the last part. His mind couldn't take any more abuse.

"I-I think my guarantee just expired last week so I wouldn't recommend _**breaking**_ me!" He stuttered, desperately trying to convince him to let him go. But it was futile. Yin forced his head to the screen which now showed the parking lot of the station. Seeing this, the people at the station and Shawn became confused at what was about to happen.

"Pay close attention to the screen. We wouldn't want you to _**miss**_ this." As he said this, Shawn saw how a handful of officers ran to their cars. Between the crowd, he saw Lassiter, Gus, his dad and his Juliet get in their cars. He was nervous of how seeing this could break him and fear for his family clenched dangerously at his heart. After a few seconds, when he saw they were about to start their cars, the unthinkable happened. Shawn could only stare at the screen as he saw their cars explode in a fiery mixture of reds and yellows. His heart stopped completely as he felt it turn cold every second he saw the flames consume their cars.

"No…" He whispered "It c-can't b-be…" He could still hear the eco of the explosion through his entire frame. With his senses starved for such a long time, they were now working overdrive. He could feel the heat of the explosion. The deafening sound of its destruction. The shouts and screams of the officers and passerby's and the smell of corpses burning in the fire. He didn't notice when Yin let him go as a stream of tears fell silently from his eyes. He stepped in front of him and crossed his arms triumphantly.  
"I'm afraid it is." As he said this, the station saw how Shawn's legs started to buckle and fell to his knees. They saw how his eyes completely shut down. The stubborn determination the saw a few minutes ago was gone, replaced by a lost and sadden look that make many at the station break down. They were loosing him.

"No Shawn! Don't believe him!" They heard Juliet scream through her tears. It broke her to see him like this. He was breaking.

Shawn didn't flinched when Yin leaned closer. All he could do is see the screen.  
"They're dead. They're all dead because of you." He heard Yin whisper "You are weak. You weren't strong enough to help them. You failed them." He was right. He failed them. He killed his family. Something inside of him broke through him as he clutched his head and screamed.

His screams eco through the halls of the station as the others heard the raw pain in his scream. They saw how his soul was breaking with the though of his family dead. They heard his pain and felt it along with the. They knew they would hear his screams thought their entire lives. After a couple of minutes, Shawn's voice gave out, leaving the station and the chamber dead silent. Long gone was the cheerful psychic as well as the grieving beast behind him. Now all they could see was a lost young man, trying to hold to reality as much as he could. They saw Yin take of the shackles from Shawn's wrist with great care. The chains rattled in the silence but no one paid them any attention. Yin took out something from his pocket but he hid it before anyone could tell what it was.

"Now, you have two options…" Yin said to the room. "You can either join us and we'll teach you everything we know. Or…" At this, he took out the object behind him. The station saw with wide eyes that Yin held out a dagger, handing it to Shawn.  
"You can let your grief consume you and end your life right now." Hearing this Shawn's eyes reached the dagger with eager focus. The station held their breath at this. Surely Shawn wouldn't think…  
"Do you understand?" Yin asked patiently as he kept his hand stretched with the dagger. Shawn's eyes never left the metal knife. He saw the intricate design the handle had. Swirls of flowers and leaves met at the center the symbol of their name. Yin and Yang. The balancing force that exist in the universe. When one wrong is made, one right must seek justice. Now as he watches the flames that consumed his family, something snapped in his mind. No he saw what Yin and Yang were trying to tell him all this time.

His family.

His friends.

His beloved.

They were all dead. And the universe asked for a sacrifice to take their place. He shifted his gave from the dagger to Yin and back again. His hand started to reach for it and held it in his hand. "Yes…" He felt the gleaming silver under his finger. How the cool metal was asking to be used. It called to him for blood.

Yin saw him as he started standing up, blade touching his wrist. He shook his head, disappointed at the sight.  
"Pathetic…" He said as he turned away for the mistake. Perhaps they would never find another like them. The station was in tears, shouting at the screen hopping to stop Shawn from taking his life. Suddenly, they heard him speak,

"Actually…" As they heard him say this, they watched with wide eyes as Shawn plunged the dagger deep into Yin's neck.  
"There was a third option." Shawn said in a dead voice devoid of feeling that sent shiver to everyone's spine. They saw how Yin tried to reach for his beck but Shawn looked at him with cold and crazed eyes as he took out the dagger. Yin placed a hand on his neck and looked at Shawn incredulously. Beneath his mask, he gave him a small smirk before falling to the ground. As he gave in to the dark, he was happy at the result of the experiment and was glad his sister would teach their new child.

As Shawn saw Yin fall to the ground dead, the others at the station cheered happily seeing him free and alive. But instead of seeing him leave out the opened door, they saw him walk towards a corner. They saw him slid down as he clutched his head with the bloody dagger in his hand. He started rocking back and forth as the blood from the blade fell to his hair.  
"What is he doing? Why isn't he getting out of there!" Lassiter said desperately. Henry eyed his son's body weary of the consequences. Shawn's mind was broken and he had just killed a living human being. Even if he deserved it, he knew that a small part of Shawn was struggling because of this.

At least, he hoped. The eyes he saw as he killed Yin were those he saw back at the mental institution. The same eyes that Yang wore.

The others turned around when they heard Shawn mumbling.  
"My fault… All my fault…" Shawn knew this was true. He should've found a way to escape before. He should've given them a chance. But instead he killed them. The blade called out to him once more. He held the blade close to his wrist as he began to cry. The others saw small trickles of blood beginning to flow from the frantic movements Shawn made as he swayed back and forth. Only a couple of seconds passed before they saw a figure in white entered the room. The stepped passed her brother gently and placed a comforting hand on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn raised his head towards the figure comforting him and his eyes fell upon Yang's smiling face,  
_"Oh Shawnee, that was magnificent!"_

* * *

_Me: Heh! Did you __**actually think**__ I was going to __**kill**__ Shawn? No no no. It's __**far**__ better to destroy his __**mind**__! I was laughing maniacally as I wrote this chapter! _

_Maniacgirl007: *wide eyes* *glares* You either give me more cupcakes or I kill you __**right now!**_

_Me: *eep* Ok here! *hands another tray* Gotta run! Until next time my sweets!_


	12. Calling of the Dark

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: To tired to think of anything clever to write… And my stupid keyboard is getting stuck…Enjoy…_

* * *

"_Oh Shawnee, that was magnificent!_" Shawn kept his gaze on her features. Now, as he saw the void in her eyes he understood her motives to play her game. As if she could read his mind, she smiled warmly at him.

"You finally understand." She stated "You finally saw the truth didn't you?" The station frowned when they saw him nod in reply. He was staring at her as a child would a mother. They saw his tearstained face stare in awe at her as if she was his protector. They saw Yang caress his face with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry it had to go this far but now you know what must be done." As she said this, she turned towards Yin's body.

"You see. The guy you just killed was my brother." Shawn stared at her surprised clear on his face. Yang smiled at his reaction.

"I know. Intense huh?" She said jokingly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "But don't worry. I understand your need for it." Shawn saw in her eyes the understanding he needed.

"He took your family so you had to take him. It is our law." As she said this, she stood up an stretched out her hand.

"Now that you understand. Will you come with me?" Shawn eyes her hand with curiosity. With his new found knowledge he needed someone to guide him. Someone to teach him.

"I can show you how to act in our world. I'll take care of you. We are meant for each other." She replied to his unanswered question. "The Yin to my Yang." She said wistfully.

"What do you say Shawnee. Would you like to come with me?" At her question, the station kept hoping to hear Shawn reject her offer. To see him come back from the dark abysm he felt into. But their world shattered as they saw him slowly take her stretched hand and stood up. He stared at her as his body still jerked from the drug. The dagger was still in his hand, pushing slightly at his skin.

"Yes… my Yang." He whispered and the station fell apart. Yang smiled even brighter at his answer and gave him a slight hug.

"Excellent my Yin! Don't worry. I will never leave your side." As she said this, they both started walking out the door. Once they were completely out of sight, they weight of the outcome became apparent to those in the station. Yang managed to break Shawn's mind. No she had him at her disposal. Her own vessel to mold in her believes. The only person who ever stood a chance to defeat her now bowed to her will.

"We lost him…" They heard Lassiter whisper in shock at the reality. Henry's leg buckled and started falling to the floor. Gus and Lassiter managed to catch him before he fell completely and just remained stoic as him. In the background they could hear Juliet silently crying into the chief's shoulder as she held her close. They lost the brightest and happiest man they've ever known to the dark. And their heart broke.

As Shawn continued to follow Yang, he began to remember. The final fiery scenes played again and again in agonizing detail. He forced himself to remember. It was his punishment after all. At one point, the images started slowing down. He managed to see their faces as they got inside their cars. How they snapped their seat belts on. And how their bodies disappeared before the flames engulfed them…

Wait a minute…

His mind reeled and snapped to that moment. Those few seconds he saw on the tape. He could see clearly a change on the frame. His mind spun at the possibilities. He could be wrong. It could be his mind playing tricks on him. But somewhere at the back of his mind something was nagging at his psyche to follow his instinct. He walked slowly up to Yang's back and struck her at the back of her neck, immediately knocking her out.

"**No!" **He screamed at the grey clouds in the sky. He shook his head to block his new teachings.

"Y-You're wrong Yang!" Shawn stammered out. "The universe is asking for a different sacrifice." As he said this, he opened the trunk of the car and placed her inside. As he closed it and started the car, he still held the daggered in his hand and said to the air.

"I need to face my punishment."

* * *

_Me: I'm trying to get to chapter 14 reeealy fast. __**That's**__ going to be fun to write! Until next time my sweets!_


	13. Psycho

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: *grins* I have slept! Now I'm fresh and capable of writing at light speed! And just in time too! Next chapter is going to be __**awesooooommmmeeee!**_

_maniacgirl007: *grrrs* Write faster! *shoves*_

_Me: *tears and pouts* Meanie… *to the mob* If anyone knows of a good Beta that is fast in reply PLZ tell me! I can't stand all my mistakes anymore! I need help!_

_Shawn: *hops in chair* Yeah? Well __**that**__ didn't stop __**you**__ from breaking me?_

_Me: *pats head* Awww come on sweetie! It's almost over!_

_Anyway! Enjoy!_

* * *

"What do we do now?" They heard someone ask at the room. To be honest, they didn't have a clue. They've tried to find the whereabouts of the chamber when Shawn was being held but no such luck. They just saw him break completely and he went willingly with Yang. He was lost. Scared. Thinking that the people he cares for the most are dead. Even so, he just went with a dangerous criminal. One who they could never get close enough without his help.

Could **this** make him an accomplice? A criminal? If they ever find him, would they have to take him by the hand or on cuffs?

It all depended on Shawn. If his mind could come back to him again and make him see reason, they could save him. But if he followed Yang in her path. They couldn't do anything other that catch him.

If it ever came to that, they all knew that many of them would retire immediately after that. They would bear the thought of him in a padded cell. All because they couldn't find him in time. Now they carried on but their hearts remained still.

* * *

Shawn tried his best to keep his mind concentrated on the road. His body still jerked by the drug in his system as well as the lack of use of his muscles. He wasn't angry at that now. Now he understood it was necessary for him to understa-

He shook his head angrily and continued to look at the road. He needed to try to keep those thoughts far away. He didn't want to fall back into the dark. He needed to find out if his vision was true. His thoughts mesh and classed together mixing into the dark. He knew that if he went to the station and found their bodies the others wouldn't allow him to return to his Yang.

But he wouldn't allow that. He now understood. He needed to continue down their path. The new found knowledge was too unbelievable to bear. In the back of his mind, he heard something whispering,

"_Turn around…" _Shawn shook his head, trying to ignore the silky voice. _"Yang will understand... You are still too young to your new life… Turn around and never look back…" _He could see the familiar streets. He was so close to the station…

"_They are gone…" _The voice kept insisting and Shawn couldn't help but hold his head with one hand.

"No…" He whispered, scared he might fall back to the dark. It was calling out to him. Even now…

"_Their bodies are long since burned. Turned to ashes…" _Shawn shook his head once again.

"No." He said more confident of his choice.

"_Turn around… Spare yourself the pain…"_

"NO!" He shouted as he slammed the breaks. He looked outside the window and his glassy eyes fell upon the sight of the station. As he stepped outside, he noticed that it had begun to rain. The slight drizzle drenched his bandages and plastered his hair to his forehead, covering his eyes slightly.

"I-I have to s-see them… I have to make sure!" As he said this, Shawn started walking as fast as his weakened muscles could. The daggered clutched in his hand….

* * *

The station started cleaning up the screen and placed the laptop into a bag to be later put into evidence. They all moved slowly and painfully, not knowing what happened to their cheerful psychic. They were right when they said the station would loose its heart if they lost Shawn.

The chief was the first to collect herself and began to ask for all of this to be cleaned up. Lassiter walked up to his broken partner and helped her up to a chair. Not knowing what he could say, he gave her a brotherly hug which she immediately fell into. Juliet clung to him with all her might. The one she loved with her whole being was lost. But she still had hope. Something in her heart told her that Shawn would find a way to find her.

Henry kept staring at the wall were the screen used to be. Image after image passed in his head. His son crying in pain. His eyes getting lost to the dark. But something was off. He knew Shawn was stubborn. It had gotten him out of so many deadly situations and he could think that his son was lost. He knew Shawn would find a way to come back to them.

Suddenly and without a warning, the silence was broken by someone slamming the main doors open. The distressed figure of Buzz came in running at the group. The others saw his face was white as a sheet but he had a big smile. Lassiter growl a bit at his cheeriness.

"What is it McNab?" The others watched apprehensive at the young officer but as they heard his utter the next words, they felt their heart re-start.

"It's Shawn! He's right outside!"

* * *

_Me: *squeee loudly* I don't know if you people have read any of the spoilers for the third installment of the Yin/Yang trilogy but __**maaaaaaan**__ is it good! It's called __**'Yang 3 in 2D' **__and the asides are really mean! They may or may not be a trick from the writers… curse Roday and his awesome sense of suspense… _

_I can hear them laughing as they write these decoys like little school girls…._

_Anyway. Until next time my sweets! _


	14. The Last Goodbye

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: FINALLY! I've been waiting to write this one since I started this! This is my favorite chapter by far!_

_Me: And I must apologize for saying the title of the final instalment of the Yang trilogy. Some people might not want to see it. And I'm serious about this. Unless you want the twist of the episode ruined for you, then __**stay strong!**_

_Seriously… I just couldn't resist it…._

_Anyway! Enjoy!_

* * *

"It's Shawn! He's right outside!" As soon as they heard this, everyone in the station ran to the door. The sky was poring down on them as they all encircled a lonely figure walking slowly towards them. The station looked at the figured wide eyed, fearful that if they approached him he might disappear. Their hearts soared at the sight of him. He came back to them.

"Shawn…" Henry whispered as relief coursed through his body. "_He's going to be fine. Shawn came back. He's going to be okay."_ He was so overwhelmed, so very relieved and thankful, that Shawn found his way back to them he couldn't even wrap his head around the stated of his son. Henry started walking towards Shawn with his arms open.

"Shawn! Thank god you'r-" At the sound of someone's voice, Shawn raised his head and stared with glazy eyes at a moving figured in front of him. Shawn didn't want anyone to stop him before he saw their bodies so he clutched the dagger in his hand and slashed the space in front of him. The others were to entranced to see his movements but Lassiter saw his plan and grabbed a fistful of Henry's shirt.

"Henry wait!" As he said this, he dragged Henry back to them crown just before the blade slashed the space he was occupying before. The station gasped in horror and looked wide eyed at the scene. Shawn's eyes were wide and wild, as tears mixed with the rain. Henry started with horror as Lassiter explained

"He's delirious. He doesn't recognize us" They all turn towards Shawn when they heard him whimper. Shawn clutched one hand to his head trying to stop the voices from dragging him back.

"_They're dead… It's no use to deny it…"_ Shawn shook his head to block the voice. _"Turn back Yin… slash your way through the crowd and go back to your Yang."_ No. He would never harm those who helped him in the past.

"_They want to keep you from your new path… go now… turn away from your pain…" _Through the voice, he heard someone call out…

"Shawn…" The voice was warm and inviting. It made his body calm itself somewhat but the voice continue

"_Turn back now…" _He shook his head once more. He wanted to hear that voice again. He wanted to feel warm. Maybe this voice could help him find the truth.

"Shawn. Come on buddy… It's me… Dad…" Something snapped in his memory. He recognized that voice. He raised his head to stare at the blurry figure in front of him.

"D-dad?" He asked, wary of the voice. Shawn thought that it was the silky specter in his mind trying to play a trick on him to make him turn back. But he had to know. Hearing his voice, the figure appeared to be delighted, happy to hear him refer to it as his father.

"Yes! It's me son!" Henry said jovial. If Shawn was able to recognize him then there was still a chance. He took a couple of steps forwards. "Why don't you let go of that dagger and come with me huh?" He said gently as he stretched his hand towards him. His heart broke in half when he saw Shawn shaking his head slowly.

"No…" Shawn whimpered. "Yin killed you. He killed all of you. All because of me…" The station watched through tears as they saw the younger man grieve the people who were right in front of him. Perhaps his mind was to far gone to be saved. Henry blinked away the tears that were falling from his eyes and tried to pull himself together. He wasn't going to abandon his son when he needed him the most.

"No Shawn. I'm right here. We all are." He said gently as he tried to stop his voice from shaking. Shawn didn't seem to hear him and continue on.  
"And I was sad. So _**very**_ sad…." As he said this, his hand fell lifeless at his side. But immediately his posture changed. His face seemed happy and cheerful but his eyes had the same manically glint that Yang had in her cell.  
"But then I killed him! I did! Now he can never kill my family again!" He said excitedly as he began to giggle. The station was speechless as they heard his giggles turning into sobs. His mind was reeling, melding, molding to accommodate what happen to him. But in the process, his mind was breaking the very essence of his being. Seeing him coming undone in front of them was too much.  
"I did good right?" His hopeful eyes locked onto his fathers and Henry looked ready to break.  
"Yes Shawn… you did good…" He struggle with the words. Seeing Shawn like this was breaking him and the only reason he was still upright was the fact that there was a slight chance to help him come back.  
"But he didn't really! He delayed the tapes to much. I saw the cars where empty when they exploded! H-he made a mistake!" Shawn extended his arms to gestured everyone there.  
"You're all _**safe**_!" Thought all this time, they all saw the blank stares that Shawn gave each and every one of them. He didn't recognize them. Not his best friend. Not his coworkers. Not his beloved. Not his father.  
Gus stepped forward slightly, his hands trembling as Shawn's gaze locked onto his.

"Shawn please look at us." He asked, desperately trying to bring a man he thought of as a brother back to them. Juliet follow suit.  
"We're here sweetheart… please Shawn, _**please**_ look at us." Something shifted in Shawn's minds as he heard their voices. He recognized them from somewhere and they had the same effect as the other voice. He turned to the to explain, hoping that they could help him.  
"Yang tried to convince me to follow her but something wasn't right. I-I have to follow my instinct. You were all calling me. Y-you were screaming at me to come back." As he said this, his body slowed down until he was still. The other saw his gaze unfocused as he seemed too listened to something. Henry stepped closer to him.  
"Shawn… Where's Yang?" He asked gently, not wanting to scare him. Shawn kept staring at the air but after a few seconds he replied.  
"In the trunk." When they heard this, the chief send a couple of officers to open the trunk and get Yang to a cell. His eyes fell on his again. "I couldn't listen to our rules anymore. I had to make sure what I saw was real. That you were ok." His clutched his head again with the dagger. His eyes became unhinged as they became glazed and unfocused once more.

"But I-I was sc-scared to follow the voice." He stuttered. "I don't want to go back to the dark. Pl-please don't make go back! I-I can't handle i-" Henry didn't care anymore. He close the final distance between them and took Shawn's shoulders in his hands. Shawn didn't seemed to noticed this and continued to stare at the distance.  
"Shawn, look at me." He asked desperately. When he didn't respond Henry got an idea of how they could bring him back. He shook his shoulders forcefully "Son, _**look at me!**_" Hearing the command in his voice, Shawn found himself following the voice.

"Close your eyes…" Henry asked. At this Shawn's face was scared to follow the order.  
"B-but the d-dark-" Henry almost broke at his plea but he knew that this could be their only way to bring him back.  
"I know… But I need you to close your eyes for a moment ok…" Hearing the voice once more he found himself trusting it. He closed his eyes and tried his best not to freak out at the darkness.  
"Good. Now…" Henry said. "How many hats?" The station watched apprehensively, not knowing how this could help but they let father and son continue on.

"Henry how is this going to h-" Lassiter found himself asking but stopped at what the chief said. "Lassiter wait." She looked at the pair in awe. "Look…" The others looked at where she was pointing and saw Shawn's face beginning to relax. It was the first time in what seemed like days that they saw the young man at peace.  
"Shawn, how many hats?" Henry asked once more, hopeful at Shawn's reaction. A couple of seconds passed before Shawn raised one hand and started pointing at the crowd.  
"5 police caps to the far left. Two baseball caps passing by under the umbrella. One fedora down the street and… 8 more caps on their hands there, there and there." The station saw with wide eyes as Shawn pointed out precisely every hat he described with his eyes still closed.  
"Amazing…" They heard someone utter but they were too busy to see who. They watched anxiously as they watched Shawn lower his hands. The one holding the dagger fell to the floor as Shawn opened his eyes directly to his father. His eyes no longer bear the resemblance of the disturbed and demented figure that possessed him before. Now he looked tired, broken, in pain. But he looked like _**Shawn**_.  
"D-dad?" Shawn asked hopeful at the sight of his father and his family behind him. Henry's face split into a great smile.

"Yes Shawn! It's me!" As he said this, he embraced him in his arms. He took in every fiber of his broken frame and tried hit best not to hurt him further. He felt Shawn return the embrace as much as he could. The rain still poured on the group as they saw father and son reunited and felt their hearts soar. Things were finally going to get better. Their nightmare was over. As they embraced, Henry felt Shawn's frame weakening as his legs gave in. He immediately lowered his body and cushioned his body on his. The station got closer when they saw them fall and immediately went into action. Many were calling an ambulance as Henry cradled Shawn's body in his arms. He picked him up with the outmost care, not wanting to cause him anymore pain as he carried him inside. Shawn whispered something in his ear.  
"D-dad… I'm tired…." And all was black…

* * *

_Me: Well? What did you think? Yang is captured. Shawn is back with his family. All is right with the world right? _

_Well… Here's the thing… _

_I have no idea how to end this… Honest to God I haven't the slightest of clues as to where this should go! So I'll let you decide! Do you want a_

_1) Sad ending_

_2) Happy ending_

_3) Death ending_

_4) All of the above?_

_Vote __**now!**_

_Until Next time my sweets!_


	15. Anthem of the Angels

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: Good God this took forever! Sorry for the wait but this chapter gave me a lot of troubles! *Turns to unlock Shawn*_

_Shawn: *weary* Is it over yet? _

_Me: *grinning* Oh yeah. You were fantastic! *cuts the rope* You're free to go._

_Shawn: *wide eyed* Really? No more torture?_

_Me: Nope! *shifty eyes*_

_Shawn: *glare* Wait. What was tha—_

_Me: *to the mob* Anywayyyy! Enjoy!_

* * *

As soon as the EMT's arrived at the station, Henry carried Shawn's prone body into the ambulance, never once leaving his side. The others followed behind, trying to contain their happiness. Shawn was finally home, with his friends and family. But that didn't mean that their nightmare is gone. The Shawn that they saw in the rain, the battered, crazed, bloodied frame was only a ghost of the eternally happy man. Now, the real work begins. When they arrived at the hospital, Henry handed Shawn grudgingly to the swarm of nurses and doctors that were waiting for them.

That was 3 hours ago.

Now Henry, Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, the chief and most of the department cluttered the hospital halls waiting anxiously for news on their resident psychic. Suddenly, a man with graying hair and a white lab coat approached the group. His, face weary and tired searched through the crowd trying to find Shawn's father.

"Family of Shawn Spencer?" He asked. Immediately, everyone stood up and walked forward, eager to hear any news. The doctor blinked at the reaction of the group.

"Doctor, how is he?" Henry asked worriedly. The doctor noticed the slight tremor in Henry's voice so he figured he must be the father. He asked for only a couple of them to follow him and began explaining Shawn's condition as they walked.

"Well, the stab wounds thought his upper body shows no sign of infections and we are treating his low blood sugar and fatigue. Physically, he is going to be ok, now psychologically…" Right then they heard something smashed inside a room. They all stared wide eyed when they saw Shawn hurdle up in his bed, clutching his head and rocking back and forth. A nurse was trying her best to calm him and after a few moments, Shawn was calmed again. Through their shock they heard the doctor sigh

"As you can see, Shawn's psyche needs to rebuild itself. He suffered through an incredible ordeal and he will need time before he can return to normal." He started saying and the others saw this to be true.

"It's going to be difficult." He continued "The state of his mind right now is fragile. He is trying to cope as well as he can but his mind seems to be splitting in two separate states." They all knew what he meant. The Shawn they saw arrive at the station is a complete opposite of their eternally happy psychic but after they managed to calmed him down, they somehow managed to bring him back.

"I suggest that he stays with someone while he undergoes therapy." Henry stepped forward at this, not wanting to leave Shawn out of his side.

"He is staying with me." The doctor gave him a small smile seeing how much Henry cared for his son and gave him a slight nod.

"Very well. He should be here for a few more hours before he's stable enough to discharge him. I'll get ready the paperwork." With this, the doctor walked away, leaving the group to watch inside the room through the window. Lassiter hand a comforting hand on Juliet's shoulder as she unknowingly shed more tears. The chief and Gus stared inside the room with sadness in their eyes, knowing that a part of Shawn's innocence was lost forever. Henry just placed a hand on the glass as he watched his son stare at the wall in front of him with an empty gaze. A few silent minutes passed before Juliet's voice broke through.

"He's going to be ok." She started saying "He has us now. We'll help him get through this." They all smiled at the sheer determination in her voice. The chief crossed her hands and looked at Henry.

"Yeah, besides, he's a Spencer. Spencer's are stubborn until the end." This brought a slight bout of smiles from the group but they immediately sobered when they heard another crash inside the room. Henry returned to place his hand on the glass.

"_Don't worry son. We'll bring you home."_

* * *

After a few days, they managed to find a suitable therapist. Shawn refused her mothers help, not wanting to appear even weaker than he has. Weeks went by, and each night brought on a bout of gut wrenching screams that froze their blood each time they heard it. Shawn awoke drenched in sweat, wild eyes searching for something in the dark until someone came in and embraced him.

Days passed before the nightmares became less and less. Where the hollow and crazed looks became a new version of his old mischievous spark. His sense of humor came back, much to the charring of Lassiter and now 'Psych' was back in business.

* * *

Back in the re-built mental institution, deep below the ground, they could hear loud crazed screaming. Inside the room, the walls, the ceiling and the floor were padded down. Yangs body was bound by a tick straight jacket. She was slamming her body in the walls as a couple of tears fell from her wild eyes.

"_**SHAAAAAAWN**_!" She screamed as she slammed herself at the wall once again. "You _**can't**_ leave me _**here**_! You are _**MINE**_ forever!" As she said this, she rested her head in the floor.

"You _**can't**_ escape _**this**_!" She screamed "We are _**bound**_ by our _**RULES**_! Once you saw our world, you can't turn your _**back**_ to it! Come _**back**_!" How could he betray her like this? She finally found her Yin. Her perfect match. But he left her. He handed her to those imbeciles. The same who couldn't find her brother and left her with a hole in her heart.  
"You are _**mine**_ and I am _**yours**_! Come _**back**_ to me _**Yin**_." She screamed desperately "_**COME BACK!**_" At this, her body seemed to loose all energy and seemed to deflate. She fell to her side and began to rock back and forth.  
"Come back… you can't leave me here…" She whispered as tears kept falling from her eyes. "Shawn… my Yin… come back…." Her head snapped upwards.

"_**COME BACK!**_"

* * *

The day was bright and sunny as the natural light embraced the 'Psych' office with a natural glow. As Shawn searched through the office trying to find his jacket he immediately stopped once he heard the familiar voice.

"_Yin…"_ He heard it whispered_ "You will never get rid of me…" _Shawn turned to stare at the figure sitting in his desk. During his therapy, he learned to give his voice a body so it doesn't seemed to be so mysterious. As he stared at it, one would think he was looking in a mirror. Sitting on his chair was a perfect doppelganger of himself. But instead of the usual chipper attitude and juvenile attire, this version was dressed in a well tailored suit with a black dressed shirt and a white tie. His expression was pretentious and pompous. A dark smirk grazed his face making him look fake. His hair was styled, none too differently from the time he acted in that Spanish soap opera but his hair was a darker shade than the usual.

"_I will stay by your side 'till you seize to draw breath… "_ Unfortunately, Shawn knew this to be true. Ever since he created his body, he started seeing him at every crime scene looking at the bodies with excitement and giddiness you only see in a child at a candy store. He learned to ignore his presence but there are times were he saw the bodies with the same fascination as he.

"_Go back to her side… You two belong together now…" _Shawn closed his eyes as a wave of yearning course through his body. Suddenly, he heard Gus's voice,

"Shawn?" Shawn's Yin snapped his head towards him.

"_You can't escape this… Sooner or later, the rules will force you to follow…" _He said calmly._ "The next time you find a murderer before anyone gets there, you'll feel the blade call to you… the itch you just have to scratch."_ Shawn opened his eyes and stared at his Yin in earnest._ "You will see those who have died by his hands and the universe will ask you for justice." _Before Shawn could think of anything else, he felt Gus's hand on his shoulders, snapping him from his Yin's hypnotic gaze.

"We're going to be late." Gus said worriedly as he saw Shawn's body stare at his empty chair. Shawn turned towards him and gave him a big smile._  
"You won't be able to ignore that feeling forever. Soon, you will take the dagger that brought you into their world and you __**will**__ do the deed. You are the holder of this main truth…" _His Yin continued talking, knowing Shawn was listening.

"Right! To the Blueberry!" He said cheerfully as he saw Gus rolled his eyes at his exclamation. As they started walking towards the door he heard it utter, _  
"…And there is nothing you can do to stop it." _That's were he was wrong. Every time he saw it, it reminded him what he could become. The type of monster his friends and family would tremble at. Be petrified of. The type of creature that lurked beneath his mind, begging to be let go. He saw the dark aura that embraced his suit. The way his eyes shifted from a fake gentle stare to a manic hungry gaze. He will never let himself fall pray to temptation. He may now understand the motives behind Yin and Yang but he would never follow in their footsteps. He stepped into the streets of Santa Barbara walking straight to the blueberry. Because of what he underwent through in the chamber, his senses were sharper than ever. He could see all the colors of the streets more clearly; smell the flowers, the salty air and the sweet smell of ice cream. He could feel the rough cement under his feet and the cool brushes of air that passed through his hair. Shawn smiled at the sun, taking in all the warmth and comfort it provided. He may be stuck with his Yin for the rest of his life but he had his friends and family to help keep it at bay.

The End

* * *

_Me: *grinning* Well, I hope you've enjoyed the story! It was so much fun to write! Now if you'll excuse me, the boys and I need to clean up in here._

_Shawn: *pouting* Yeah, why are we doing this again?_

_Me: *cleaning* We have to make room for our new guests. Don't you remember? I left a memo in your office._

_Shawn: Well, did it ever occur to you that I was __**tide**__**up**__ in here for this entire story? I haven't seen the office in __**weeks!**_

_Me: *blinks* Right… Anyway, *to the mob* I plan to deviate from Psych fanfiction and go into a new one._

_Shawn: *eyes wide open* You're abandoning us? __**Me**__? _

_Me: *rolls eyes* Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! I plan to write __**two**__ consecutive stories simultaneously! *grins*_

_Shawn: *rolls eyes* Yeeeeah… Because __**that**__ worked out __**soooo well **__in the past…_

_Me: *glares* Just help me out. *hands him a heavy box*_

_*to the mob* *grinning* So stay alert and be on the look out for my new stories _

"_**Shocking, isn't it?" **for 'Psych' __and __**"A Dragon Lord's Call" **for 'Merlin'_

_Shawn: *weary* Wait… Shocking? Why did yo—_

_Me: *grinning* __**Weeeeeell**__, look at the__** time! **__Until next time my sweets!_

_Shawn: Wait! Were do you want this box? *silence*__** Angie?**_

_Me: *in the distance* Heheheh!_


End file.
